100 Themes
by Pollyannamother3
Summary: I present 100 theme challenge! Some include primarily O.C's Mostly them and Mother 3. Read and Review! Complete
1. Introduction

Introduction-Paper Mario

* * *

A man woke up to a room of darkness. "You're awake? Ahaha…" The lights clicked on and he was in a green dimension

.

.

.Green

.

.

Familiar...

The sound of someone coming into the dimension resounded in the man's ears. "Ciao!" It was a jester. He landed well he floated just above the ground. "Like it?" He had the build of a child. Was he a child? He couldn't tell, a mask blocked his true face. The mask split in two, one side white the other black. One eye gray, one eye yellow. "It's of my own creation."

"Who..who are you?" The seemingly a child floated upwards. "I am the pleaser of crowds, Master of dimensions. I am Dimentio!" He laughed. "Nice to meet you,

.

.

Mr.L"


	2. Love

_Love- Smash Brothers_

* * *

Ness couldn't believe it. One second he was being wailed on by Bowser and now the Koopa King is facing a blonde child. It took two words after the battle was won to make him believe. "I'm back!" Ness ran to the perky blonde and they embraced. "I missed you…" Ness murmured into his ear. "I know…"

"Glad your back…"

"I am too.."

They looked each other in the eyes and laughed. Ness lifted the blonde of his feet and spun him. "Lucas comes out of Nowhere!"

* * *

 ** _YEAH! Short thing about LUCAS COMING BACK!_**


	3. Light

_Light-Mother 3_

* * *

Pollyanna and Lucas slept cozily in their beds. Claus however was wide awake. He ran a hand through his hair. He considered going to Pollyanna, knowing well he can't go to his mother anymore...Tears leaked down his eyes as he remembered the dreams events. The screams, the plea and the stab...Oh dragon...Claus brought his head to his knees and shook his head. He must've done something to wake him up because Lucas clicked his lamp on. "Claus? Are you okay?" He didn't verbally answer his brother. But he shook his head "no" He didn't look up but he could hear the pat of bare feet on a wooden floor. He heard the creak of added weight on his bed. "Nightmare?" He asked. Claus nodded. "What about?"

"T-the o-old world.." Lucas hugged his twin. "I'm here."

"I..I could have killed you…"

"You didn't."

"But I hurt you.."

"That's the past." Lucas wasn't the one who said that. "Polly…" Light came from her arm as it charged. "Light and Victory...That's Lucas and Claus."

* * *

 ** _Yeah...Claus has nightmares. About the last fight. It's normal_**


	4. Dark

_Dark-O.C_

* * *

Amari loves the dark. It's one of her favorite spots to work in. This dark was terrifying, though. She screamed. "AMETHYST!? TYLER?! ZANE?!"

"HELP! 'MARI!" Zane..

"KALAMARI!" Amethyst…

"Amari!" Tyler…

"Guys!" She ran in the darkness and she saw her three friends. Plucky, copper haired Amethyst...The youngest of the group was pounding on her cage, screaming to be saved. Strawberry blonde, pessimistic but fun, Zane was panicking and reaching for Amari. As blonde as Ross Lynch (Amari loves his work.) Silly but can be serious, Tyler was trying his best to stay calm and console the two younger kids. Amari looked at her B.F.F.W.G (Best friend forever who is a girl) and the twins… The dark consumed them as she ran to them. "GUYS! NO!" Cries revered as she shot up in the bed. Right..Right the Inn...Trapped in Mario...She looked to her left. Moonlight being the only light. She saw Amethyst passed out by her side. She looked to her right. Cuddled cutely close , the Wilson twins slept, unaware of Amari's distress. Amari looked at the partners they acquired, Rako, albino hair, blue shell,Koopa. Riki T. Orange hair, tattered clothes, Toad. Peridot, green hair, Human with a SWORD! Ayano, black hair, Wizard she thinks...She lays back down and allows herself to drift back into dark sleep.


	5. Seeking Solace

_Seeking Solace- Mother 3_

* * *

I can't believe this. I don't believe this. I believe in many things, people and inanimate things but i don't. Not this. Hinawa..is gone. My mind wants, so bad, to just run back into the forest where i came from and pretend i ever knew these people. But the crying child latched to my side acts as my psychological and physical break. I rub circles onto his back and whisper calming mantras into his ears, promptly ignoring the "poor children" comments. We were forced to be pried apart so I can talk. I walk up to wear Hinawa rests. Oh, how peaceful she looks… I have no idea what to say.

My mind fizzles and i feel something else take my tongue. I don't even know what i said...but it worked, i found myself walking back over to Lucas, a single tear falling down my face. I place my bandaged hand against his face and wipe his tears, my eyes tell him to go and say something. I see him walk over and look at Claus. The young Ginger seemed like he had something on his mind. Mental note to talk to him later. I turn my attention back to Lucas, who was hiccuping. The young Blonde pushed his way through the crowd and before i could say "Fuzzy Pickles" i was chasing him, calling his name. He seemed to stop and slump against a tree. I catch up and see him, he was crying into his knees.

I sit next to him and sigh. I need to say something comforting…

I decided to let my actions take hold and i wrap my arms around him. "You know I'm here for you...I would do anything to make this stop...but i don't think i can...so just know.." I rub his back as a sign to let it all out as he tightens his grip on my shirt. I ignore the pain that action caused. "I'm always here...for you to hug..to you to scream at, to punch, to cry on...I will be your personal pillow." He cries into my shoulder and we sit and cry to each other but, even though things are drastic, we were oddly happy

* * *

 ** _Didn't really get "Solace" so I put this. Is this one acceptable? O.C's (Pollyanna's) P.O.V_**


	6. Break Away

_Break Away- Mother 3_

* * *

Run from it all, Be careful with your trust, Don't go to them, you're fine on your own.

"I'm not gonna hurt you."

That makes you stop. You just _stop._ You turn around and look at your chaser. It's a small toddler… Why in your right mind would you be scared of him? Maybe you can trust more people than you...No..What if he hates you?! What if he leaves you?! But..he could like me and be my friend...Friend..That sounds nice….

* * *

 ** _Second person...i think? Yeah, pretty sure. Pollyanna placed in reader_**


	7. Heaven

_Heaven- O.C_

* * *

Amethyst knew about Heaven. She wasn't that religious but she believed in ascending to the land of the clouds. Looking at her mourning friend makes her… nostalgic to say the least… She lost her mother when she was only 7 so she remembered her greatly. Amari cried in front of the grave that her father rested beneath. Despite being shorter than the 11 year old, the 10 year old put her hand on the mourning girl's shoulder. The ebony haired girl looked at the ginger and she was met with her grabbing her hand. "I want to show you someone." _Had she lost someone?_ Amari was guided to a grave that read.

Rose Quartz Summers.

1978-2008

Loving mother, lovely lady.

R.I.P

"My aunt said she's in heaven now.." The two sat down in front of the grave that Rose laid in. "So your Dad is there too... " The younger crawled into Amari's lap. "So please don't be sad…" Amari smiled sadly and hugged the gem named child.

* * *

 _ **This one has SO many Steven Universe references in it!**_


	8. Innocence

_Innocence- Mario_

* * *

Koops looked at the newborn Yoshi… "I got it!" The discussion of names halted. "Zakai." The yoshi thought it over. "Yeah! I like that!"

* * *

Yeah, this is barely anything..."Zakai" is what I named(will name) my Yoshi because it means "innocence."


	9. Drive

_Drive- Mother 3._

* * *

Lucas knew one thing in battle. Protect. Protect himself. Protect Pollyanna. Protect Claus. Protect everyone he holds dear. He knows one thing as Pollyanna blasts their assailant. She's gonna get hit. He throws a PK Shield her way as she ducks and covers. She's safe. He's safe. That's all that matters


	10. Breathe Again

_Breathe Again- O.C_

* * *

Peridot hated running. She really did. But her friends need her! Sword in her left hand she heard the aggravated cries of Tyler. She could see them now. Amethyst and Zane were unconscious. and the older twin was NOT happy. He cared for Amethyst like a little sister and Zane is his brother! Rako was wailing on him as a ninjoe. But Kai would not go down! Amari blasted her magic as Riki T. attempted to get closer. Peridot swooped in and slashed at Kai, landing a critical hit. Kai disappeared and she got cheers of praise. "*Huff* Hold on.." She panted, green hair in her face.

* * *

 ** _Peridorito saves the day! I am so making Tyler call her that..._**


	11. Memory

_Memory- Paper Mario_

* * *

Saying Koops was scared would be a understatement, He was steps away from the beast who tore his father and his mother away from him…

 _A 5 year old Koops ran through the village with his friend Koopie Koo. His lazy eye didn't really annoy him as he spotted something in the distance. "Koops? What's wrong?" Koopie Koo asked when she noticed his hault. "W-w-what's that?" He pointed up at the red figure in the sky. "I don't know…" Koops felt someone grab his arm. "Koops, son, run home. Now!" It was his mother. "Mommy! What...what's going on?!" He saw Koopie Koo was being dragged home as well. "No time!" A red dragon landed in the village. He screamed as they were the only two outside. Inside one of the houses a blue shelled Koopa named Koopley was thrashing to go to his wife and son. Koops felt his blood run cold as his mother pushed him out of sight. Before his nose came into contact, hard, with a brick house; he swore he heard a scream and a crunch that didn't belong to him…_

 _His father left soon after that. He wanted to get rid of that beast once and for all….Leaving Koops to mourn two missing parents_

"Koops?" Goombella's surprisingly soft voice brought him out of his memories. "I-i'm okay! Let's do this…."

* * *

 ** _I like to think that Hooktail got Koops mother. I can't tell how old Koops is but in the game he acts like a shy teenager. That's how I act... The Nose? My headcanon is that he wore the bandage on his nose and it just stuck._**


	12. Insanity

_Insanity- Mother 3_

* * *

The voices are still there." I'm not insane, Lucas…. You're insane."

She gets like that sometimes….but the next day she's all better… Sometimes, she's just unresponsive. Sometimes she spouts nonsense. She was _almost_ violent. This time, she was in a whole new world.. She giggled. Not the same sweet one i'm used to seeing...This one's..different..I hate different. "I'm not crazy, am I? I'm not.. ngh…" She gripped her head and fell to her knees. Out of sheer impulse, I ran to her side. Tears leaked down her face. I made a move to help her. "Stop!" She yelled. I jumped. "Stop yelling! SHUT UP!" She sobbed. _sobbed._ "WHY ARE YOU YELLING?! PLEASE SHUT UP!" She shrieked. Claus ran into the room and his hand glowed. "Pk hypnosis." Eyes glowing with power. Pollyanna fell over, unconscious. Crying as well, I jumped into Claus's embrace. He looked at the teenager. "What are they doing?" He wondered out loud.

* * *

 _ **Is this okay? I wanted the voices to some times get into arguments and she goes a bit crazy...**_


	13. Running Away

_Running Away- O.C._

* * *

His mind is made up. Rako packed his bag and looked at his napping grandfather… _Sorry, Old coot…_ He grabbed a hammer to give Amethyst and ran outside. He saw the girl sitting out there, staring out into nothing… She really is lost… He walked up to the girl and he guessed that the noise of crushing grass got her attention. He already had a lie.. "My grandfather changed his mind! I can help you!" Cliche… but it worked.


	14. Smile

_Smile- Mario & Luigi…_

* * *

Fawful didn't get a normal childhood. He didn't even get to live through it all… The Underwhere isn't so bad… He's with Cackletta! Even before his untimely demise he always had one feature that rarely left his face. His smile. Evil or genuine he would smile. Laugh at the face of defeat, heck, he even passed on smiling and smiled through his search for his mistress...Well she found him… but that didn't matter, just facts in the whole wheat sandwich of truth. One thing children villains can look forward to his seeing their masters and mistress once more… They can smile all the way down…


	15. Silence

_Silence- Mother 3._

* * *

Silence was pretty new to the mourning 7 year old. Everyday, it would be pounding of feet, humming, laughing, even singing. But now three outlets of that energy are gone. The only noise Lucas could hear was him and his crying. Sometimes, if he tried hard enough, he could hear Pollyanna laughing and singing him songs. " _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine."_

Claus jumping around and being happy. " _Come on! Don't sit around all day! Let's play!"_ Especially his mother… " _Three little pigs..heh. Come back inside!"_ Now...It's so quiet….


	16. Questioning

_Questioning- O.C_

* * *

Tyler looked at Zane. " _He's fine, he says. How can I be sure?"_ The gang had a rough encounter with one of the King's lackies. Amari was unconscious and probably in critical condition. How would they know? The oldest one there is Peridot! She's 15 by the way. Everyone expressed their worry. Amethyst went outside and smashed a couple trees. Rako sat by her side and waited. Peridot and Riki left the tent to practice with their blades. Ayano sat in the corner,waiting but not too close. Tyler even groaned in worry and impatience. Zane...stared into nothing. He didn't know what was going through his head.

* * *

 ** _Peridot-15-_**

 ** _Ayano-14_**

 ** _Tyler, Zane, Amari, And Riki-13_**

 ** _Amethyst-12_**

 ** _(Zane and Tyler are Twins.)_**


	17. Blood

_Blood- Mother 3._

* * *

Bleeding wasn't a new concept to the Trio. Fall down, you'll bleed. Patch up, you won't. Simple as that. But seeing your own face bleeding so badly. He didn't have another word for it. One hand, Pollyanna's hands. Held the wound, desperately trying to make it stop. Please stop! He cried,she cried. Never had he seen her so hysteric to stop something. Her hand was covered in blood. His blood, Claus's blood. She had been smacking down men and seeing them bleed but never had she been so… sickened by blood on her hands. It was so warm. She felt it clot on her as she realized. "Use PK LOVE!" she half-screams.


	18. Rainbow

_Rainbow- O.C_

* * *

Amethyst looked around the group she traveled with, "Wow. We are a rainbow."

"What do you mean?" Ayano asks.

"Look at us." Smiling to so no offense, she gestures towards everyone. Black hair, Red hair, Orange hair, Blonde, Strawberry Blonde, Green. All traits and abilities are so _different._ Yet they all get along like really good friends. No matter how things fall out. Or when Tyler and Amethyst sing..


	19. Gray

_Gray- O.C._

* * *

"Ayan!"

"Ayano!"

Empty voices.

They call your name.

Don't listen to them.

But, They seem scared…

Your landscape is colorless. Nothing is seen but GRAY...suddenly one of the empty voices steps in front of you. Colorless hair. It looks black but you know it isn't. Gray glasses sit on her face and freckles litter her face. "SNAP OUT OF IT!"

 _SLAP_.

Color returns. People scream. "Amethyst!"

* * *

 ** _Amethyst acts like that. Knock sense into people._**


	20. Fortitude

_Fortitude- Mother 3_

I-I have to do something. Lucas cries my name as the pigmask threatens him, threatens my friend, threatens my little brother...My hand clenched into a fist and I, in a pure rage, punch him in the face despite him being,like,twice my size. I kick his stomach and he drops Lucas. I sneer at him, giving him the most infuriated look possible. Lucas sits up as the pig-masks threatens me with whatever he's going to report. I help Lucas up and he sputters. "We are in so much trouble! He knows your name.. He knows your name!" I hug the blonde and say "I punched him in the face and he ran like a pig in a pork house. I think we are fine." Strange thing is….I never really fought before. What's a pork house?


	21. Psychic

_Psychic- Mother 3_

* * *

Claus doesn't use his telepathy. He wants to see what the other people are thinking, with them being utterly oblivious. But he can't help but look at the teenager chopping vegetables and wonder _. What's in her head?_ So he focuses and prods. He's met with _Nice try. We're not letting you get in that easily_. Her subconscious mind had 4 people instead of one talking. Making her mind stronger. He sees the girl look up with a smirk.  
"Seriously? You tried to read my mind?" Claus smiles sheepishly. "I'm hurt. You think I'm not telling you everything, all the time." Sarcasm laced every word. Ever since the new world, she NEVER keeps secrets.


	22. Mother Nature

_Mother Nature- Mother 3._

* * *

A toddler wandered the forest. It being all she really knew. She didn't have any parents. She rarely used her name, but she likes it enough to remember it. She wrote every now and then in a journal she found. She heard footsteps. The child jumped and hid behind a tree. She climbed it as someone came by. "Claus! Come on,now!" A lovely lady wearing a red dress with brown hair. She was scared of course but she felt… weird in her presence. She looked around and Pollyanna went into the scrubs of the tree as she noticed a snickering ginger. _He must be Claus._ The 6 year old grabbed a stick and threw it in his direction. She normally would attack the one closest to her…..but she couldn't. The lady looked in the direction the stick went and instead of looking up, she went over to it. She quickly snached up the ging-Claus. "Can't escape bath time."

"Aw man," She turned around and noticed a foot in the tree. "Thats.." Suddenly it was gone. "Hm.."

"What momma?"

She could hear bare feet padding grass. "Nothing. Nothing."

Pollyanna stopped and looked to see if she was followed. _Nope._  
She thought of that lady. "I'll call her...Mother Nature."


	23. Failure

_Failure- Mother 3_

* * *

A ladder swished down and knocked Lucas over. I looked up and saw a pigmask! He grabbed me with no hesitance, and lifted me into the air. I screamed and flailed. I kicked and my shoe fell off. The pigmasks pulled me into the still flying thing and I screamed and tried to get the heck out of there! "LET ME GO!" A pigmask covered my mouth and they grabbed each limb. The thing stopped, why did it stop?! If they could just let me go, i'd find out! A pigmask climbed in and in his arms.."Claus! Claus!" I called but my mouth was covered. I felt something in me snap. I chomped down on the hand that covered my mouth and pulled myself free. I punched one in the face and my vision blurred with tears of fear, rage, and the effect of stress on a 10 year old! A spark flew in my arm and i hit the side of the ship. "Kid! You have to co-op with us! The king wants you dead or alive, so don't make us pick dead!" He added a remorseful "Please…"

 _You don't want to kill me…_

I mumble something under my breath and was asked to elaborate. I do the same but a bit louder. He asks the same thing. I furrow my eyebrows and kick him in the face. "OVER MY DEAD BODY!" I hop onto my feet and throw punches with my available arm. I then felt an agonizing pain in my leg. I scream and fall over, my world falling black. No. None of this. My body falls limp but I swore I heard Claus cry out.


	24. No Time

_No Time- The legend of Zelda._

* * *

Link runs as fast as he can. "NO!" Right outside of Clock Town the Moon touched the tower. "Hurry!" Tatl screams. "I'm going as fast as I can!" Flames spin as he stops. He covers his face and head with his arms, but is inevitably blown away. The burning land fades as he hears the laugh of the Happy Mask Salesman. "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" Before he blacks out, never to stir again.


	25. Flower

_Flower-Mother 3_

* * *

Pollyanna and Lucas walk in the woods. "So you stayed here for how long again?" The new girl looked at Lucas and threw her head back. "Four years."

"I'm four!"

She smiled at the blonde.  
"Hey, look over there!" Lucas pointed at a brush of flowers. "Woah, cool. There are yellow ones!"

Pollyanna fingered one gently. "It's called a Daffodil."

"You know about Flowers?"

"Had to do something other than flee."

Lucas smiled. He pointed to a white flower with a desert purple at the end. "What's this one?"

"That's a Flamingo Flower."

"Ooo. What about this one." She looks at the one the boy is reaching for. "Lucas that's a-"

"OWW!"

"Rose." She sighed in defeat. The boy retracted his hand as thorned stuck into his skin. "You want to go to Hinawa?"

The boy tearfully nodded, "Lets go." _Rookie Mistake._


	26. Tears

_Tears- O.C_

* * *

Tyler shot Riki T. a look as Amethyst ran away. "Why'd you quip about her mom?!" Amethyst only talked about her parents with respect and grace. Well, her mother. Having a "Your mom must've been weird" thrown so coldly made the girl run away in tears. Without Zane to calm him or Amari to quote something he was MAD, He took a deep breath and followed the youngest, leaving Riki to think. He found her sitting by herself on the cliff edge. He began to walk over to her but heard that she was crying in her knees. "Ame?"

"G-go away!" She screamed.

"I'm not leaving you."

Her blue eyes looked at him. He hated seeing her like that. She wiped her nose in vain. Sniffing she looked away. "I'm sorry." She said suddenly. "It doesn't change anything." Tyler sits down next to her. "Saying 'I'm sorry for your loss' doesn't make my Mom come back."

She put her hand underneath her glasses, wiping her eyes. "Saying 'I'm sorry.' gets you nowhere."

Tyler had no idea what to say. He just lets her cry….


	27. Foreign

_Foreign- Mother 3._

* * *

I looked at the village. Even though I had been so close this whole time, a lot was still new for me. People needed some time to adjust to me being around. But they were never mean. They didn't stare at me when I cautiously approached them. They never hurried me. When I stared at a fishing pole, the man fishing taught me to tie knots and use it. I learned his name was Phineas. I excelled and the foreign land became my home quickly.


	28. Caged

_Caged- Mother 3._

* * *

Pollyanna stirred. She looked around in the cell she was in. "What?" Voice cracked…. Images of Lucas and Claus reminded her. "Boys!" She attempted to stand but she nearly collapsed. _I want to go home!_ Tears leaked down her face as she stood up, leg searing in pain. _I'm a wolf. You don't take it from it's pack._ Fighting a wave of vertigo, she saw someone open her cell. "Up and at 'em!"

"AT YOU!" She screamed. She lunged at him like a feral beast and his scream was enough to get Pigmasks multiply and subdue her. Once unconscious she only had one visitor. A older man with two little balls of hair on the side of his head. "Andonauts! Come work on the kid!" He sighed.

 _Soon. Soon you'll be free._

* * *

 ** _I have no life...Please excuse my rapid uploading_**


	29. Hunger

_Hunger- Mother 3_

* * *

It was winter when the 3 year old first saw snow. It was cold on her bare feet but she adjusted to it(Her feet went numb) She made her way to the pond, undetected. She touched the frozen water. "What?! But...Feesh…" She said, mispronouncing Fish. Pouting she trudged back to her tree. She heard gentle snoring. She walked into the cave and saw a sleeping bear. She saw several fish and berries piled up next to it. Perking up, she walked up and whispered. "Hey, say nothing if I can have these berries." She waited several seconds. "Sweet. Thanks." She pressed her lips on the bears head , thankfully, not waking it up. She grabbed the berries and ran back to her tree. Dinner's on the bear!


	30. Crush

_Crush- Paper Mario._

* * *

Vivian walked (Floated?) back and forth. Soon enough they would trek into the Thousand Year Door. The queen would surely have all their heads if Her sister succeeds. Especially Mario's… She doesn't want anything bad to happen to him! The man she grew to lo-. She shook her head. _Silly Vivian..He has Peach_. Blushing, the Siren floated back to the group and Mario smiled at her and walked up to the pedestal. The journey through the Thousand Year Door.


	31. Religion

_Religion- Mother 3._

* * *

Pollyanna isn't religious. She barely even knows what it is exactly. But she does know what a prayer is. Removing a pan from the heat, she poured the broth into a ceramic bowl. She put the pan in the sink and carefully picked up the steaming bowl. Carrying it gently, she went into the boys room. She looked at the blond. His face was flushed and his breathing was audible. Poor thing… Pollyanna noted how he was asleep. Claus wasn't here, she deliberately sent him out so she wouldn't have two sick boys. She put the bowl onto his nightstand and brushed his bangs out of the way. Sweat stuck to her hand as she brushed. She placed a kiss on his forehead. Her head bowed slightly she prayed to the only thing she ever prayed to. The dragon. That Lucas will recover with a clean bill of health.


	32. Night

_Night- O.C._

* * *

Peridot took a head count. Everyone was sleeping soundly. Something caught the eldest vision before she turned around to sleep herself. _Where's. Amethyst._ The swords-woman left the Inn and looked around for the youngest. "Amethyst?!"

"Peri. Chill. I'm right here."

She turned to the left and saw the ginger sitting on the bench. "What are you doing?"

"Not screaming at the top of my lungs."

Peridot face-palmed. "You should be asleep."

"I couldn't…" Her gaze looked upwards at the moon. Peridot saw her longing gaze. "You like space?" She asked, taking a seat next to her. The child nodded. "My mother always told me stories about Space Men who go to the moon and try to make homes for everyone. I always thought they would do that because of the world ending." Peridot smiled. "What was your mother like?" Amethyst pushed her glasses upwards. "She was kind, loyal and caring. Basically the opposite of my Father." _Father. Not dad._ "He left. Didn't he?" Amethyst nodded slowly and moved her position to lay on Peridot's lap. A hard to kill habit of hers. "When I was 3. He didn't even stick around when she..poofed. I went to my Aunt Garnet."

Peridot noticed something. "Gem names run in your family, don't they?"

The girl nodded, tiredly. "Aunt Pearl, Grandma Lapis. So on."

The two chatted until Amethyst fell asleep. She looked at a Star. Chuckling slightly, she took the young Gem inside.


	33. Expectation

_Expectations- Mother 3._

* * *

Doctor Andonauts watched from afar as the two children fought side by side. He doesn't know how they keep their wits straight… He dumped so much responsibility on Pollyanna. The world dumped a lot onto Lucas and He's in the way… He expects greatness, and hopes that the trails ahead don't prove too much….


	34. Earrings

_Earrings- Legend of Zelda._

* * *

Link looked at Impa, who held out a earring. "Men from Kakariko wear these all the time. You are a man, correct?" She joked. Link chuckled. "Here," She brushed his hair aside and pierced his ear. Yipping slightly from the sudden prick, Link brought his hand to his sensitive ear. "Ow.."

"Don't be a baby."

Blushing, the teenager fingered the earring and looked away. "It's okay, most men your age whimper." Link gave her a "Seriously?" look. She nodded.


	35. Hold my Hand

_Hold my hand.- Mother 3._

* * *

It was the thing they did the most. Hold each other. As so it seems.

Lucas always reached for her hand when he was scared, knowing her hold is strong. She reached for his hand so she wouldn't do something crazy or rash. Hands linked, they marched forward. Never once did they let go, fearing that they would get hurt and vise versa.

In the split second count she grabbed his hands. "Don't look down. Lucas!" She had to look down. She was upside down, only being held by her shoe. "I'm slipping He panicked, "I got you!"

"I'm gonna fall!"

"Then I'll fall too!" Roars of panic washed over them as Lucas's hands slipped through. "LUCAS!" She purposely fell out of Kumatora's grip and fell after the screaming blond who had quite the head start. She grabbed his hand. "But.." Tears blossomed in both their eyes. "I'm not letting you go." They were caught by the sunflowers, and their fingers slipped


	36. Tachycardia

_Tachycardia-Mother 3_

* * *

Claus's heartbeat sped. He stared in horror at the bloody mess. Messes. He created. He backed away, sliding his sword out of his surrogate sister's shoulder. She fell to her knees and looked up at him.

 _Bump_

 _Bump._

It's new..He likes it...Heartbeat.

 _BUMP BUMP BUMP BUMP_

He needs to act. _Fast._

 _BUMP BUMP BUMP BUMP BUMP_

It resounds in his ears as he makes his way to his pained family.

 _BUMP BUMP BUMP BUMP BUMP_

Hugging them close, he feels….Happy.

 _BUMP_ _…_

 _._

 _._

 _BUMP_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _BUMP…_


	37. Eyes

_Eyes- Mother 3_

* * *

Pollyanna's biggest weakness has to be baby blue eyes. All she needs is a small pout and puppy eyes and the blonde has Pollyanna putty in his hands. Of course, he doesn't take advantage of this, but Green eyes play a close second….


	38. Abandoned

_Abandoned- O.C_

* * *

Fighting is what Amethyst hated the most. Her mother's soft voice was barely audible over her father's loud and probably drunk voice...The toddler was scared that one day her mother would get hit. "THAT'S IT ROSE! WE ARE DONE!" The next thing she knows her mother is knocking on her door. "P-permission granted." She stammered. "Hey,Ame." Her mother's white dress flowed down to her feet. She picked up the child and held her close. "How about we go out for dinner tonight? Just you and me, whatever you want."

"Cici's Pizza?" Rose smiled at her daughter. Amethyst didn't cry for her father. She laughed and smiled for her mother.


	39. Car Crash

_Car crash- O.C._

* * *

Amethyst kicked her feet slightly as her mother drove. "Amethyst, guess what?"

"Chicken butt?" Rose laughed "We are almost there!"

"Yes!" Going to visit Aunt Garnet was the best part of the long car trip. The ginger bounced in anticipation. Suddenly her mother screamed. Startled, the child turned her head. A car was coming straight for them! Her mother swerve the car and it went spinning. Screams rapped at Amethyst's brain making the girl scream herself. The car stopped with a ear-splitting bash. Amethyst choked at the smell of blood. Her mother's head came into contact hard with the windshield. She had to grab her mother's phone and call help, that she knew. Reaching over the pool of blood she grabbed her mother's cell-phone. She opened it and dialed 9-1-1. "Hello?"

"This is 9-1-1. What is your emergency."

"PLEASE HELP MY MOMMY!"

"Honey, calm down, what is your emergency?

" We were in..a car accident." She was crying pretty badly, The lady tried to calm her down. "Now, sweetie, calm down, where is your emergency?"

" 't know..We..we are in a car,,,We were going to Aunt Garnets."

"Are you still in the car?"

"Yes.."

"Do you think you can get out?"

"The window's broken…"

"Be careful, Now crawl through it. "

"Okay…" The child crawled through the window as carefully as she can, The grainy road cracked audibly as she looked around,

"What's your closest landmark?"

"A Cici's Pizza."

"Is it big?"

"No."

"OKay,we have a clue on your location, Don't hang up."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Now, you said, your mother needs help?"

"Y-yeah, She's hurt real bad."

"Is she awake?"

Amethyst looked through the door and attempted to open it. "I-i can't tell.."

"Okay, What's your name?"

"Amethyst."

"How old are you?"

"I-i just turned 7."

"Okay." Sirens filled Amethyst's ears. She flagged down the Ambulance. They took her and accessed her mother. So ends the worst day of Amethyst's life.

* * *

 ** _This might not be right. I've never called 9-1-1 in a long time_**


	40. Charm

_Charm- Mother 3_

* * *

Pollyanna loves her locket. It's the last thing that reminds her of the true old world. She opens it and looks at the children inside. Three innocent little kids. Oblivious to the harshness that can drop like an atomic bomb. Their only problem was the summer heat and the biggest pain was NOT doing anything fun. Claus's memories of the old world is basically "The Commander" so he tends to NOT prod into the past. Lucas's memories contain the loneliness of Her and Claus not being by him. Her? She remembers the bond they created in such a short amount of time. 3 years apart are slow...3 years together are the fastest things on the planet to them.


	41. Teamwork

_Teamwork- Mother 3_

* * *

Past and present are so close and the embodiment of the good of the past looks the embodiment of hate in his eyes. Picking up the bait, Porky slams into the girl. Predicting this Kumatora sent a PK Thunder into the back of the machine, flipping it over, as Lucas protects Pollyanna from any harm. Duster limps on the back as Pollyanna runs around the machine. Duster uses his wall staples to break open the back. He grabs hold of Pollyanna, quickly hoisting the child up to the opening as she reached inside and tore the essential parts away. Duster and Pollyanna jumped off the machine as it collapsed. Pollyanna landed on her feet as Duster landed like that too, but his leg collapsed from underneath him. Pollyanna instantly dropped next to him to ensure the man's safety. "I'm okay." Lucas and Kumatora ran over to the two as Pollyanna helped the thief up. "Are you guys okay?"

"Just a little slip." Duster got to his natural position as they turned to Porky's machine. Even at the angle his machine was in, Pollyanna could feel the burn of his sneer. Lucas and Kumatora suddenly started laughing. The two non-Psi users looked at the other two, awaiting the obvious answer to What's funny? "He thought he could take us out on his own!" Kumatora chortled.


	42. Standing Still

_Standing Still- Paper Mario._

If Bow could have a panic attack she would as Tubba Blubba opened his door and looked around. "Everyone get as close as you can to Mario and DON'T MOVE." She ordered. Goombario, Kooper,Bombette and Parakarry got as close as they could as Bow casted her Veil. Goombario held his breath as Tubba Blubba passed through. Once in the clear, he let it out, dispelling the power. "Well that was close…" Kooper rubbed the back of his head with relief. Parakarry agreed. "Let'sa go!" Mario guided his partners onwards.


	43. Dying

_Dying- O.C_

* * *

Everything seemed to slow down for the youngest. She heard Tyler cry out for her to move, The ginger turned around and was met with a sword through the chest. Her eyes dilated and she coughed up blood. Why are people with Gem names so… not alike, except her and Peridot?! Speaking of the green haired girl she slammed her sword towards Heliotrope. The girl collapsed as Tyler whacked Malachite away from him. Amari knew Amethyst needed her. She had to get to her! She blasted Lapis away. "AME!" The girl's eyes were closing as the sounds of the Gem battle died away. Peridot screamed a curse as Tyler cupped her face in his hands. The bleeding girl took his hand. "H-hey. Did...did we..win?" Zane couldn't look at her. He was always indifferent about blood. Let alone when it's split from his best friend. "Yeah, We did...We have to do something!" The eldest said that she can run and get Ayano and her grandmother. Zane decided to join her, to not have to possibly listen to her last words, lest he turn into a wallowing mess. "Hey.." Amethyst breathed. Amari and Tyler looked expectantly at the girl. "Ty...Can you...sing a song?"

Tears slid down Amari's face as Tyler forced out. "W-which song?"

"The...the sunshine song?" Nostalgia washed over Tyler's eyes as tears made their way. He could almost hear a 5 year old with new glasses too big for her face singing it with him as they danced around, earning a good friendship.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are grey

You never know, dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away

 _ **Yeah, this song.**_

" _Come on! EVERYONE can sing!"_

" _Go through the door, get on the floor, everybody do the...SUNSHINE!"_

The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping

I dreamt I held you in my arms

When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken

So I hung my head, and I cried

" _IF YOU CRY I'LL HAUNT YOUR BUTT"_

" _You're funny." Amethyst took his arm and they spun around._

 _ **I can't stop you from mourning...but know i'm going somewhere nice.**_

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.

You make me happy when skies are gray.

You'll never know dear, how much I love you.

Please don't take my sunshine away

" _You're a pretty cool kid, Amethyst."_

" _You aren't to bad yourself."_

" _Wanna meet my brother?" The older boys gestured towards his brother._

 _ **I..really want you to know...but I can't speak….You've always been my sunshine…**_

"Where is she?!" The gang ran up to the three friends. Tyler gave a sigh of relief. "You're gonna be just fine, Ame." He looked at the unresponsive girl. Her eyes were closed, her chest wasn't rising. "Amethyst?" Tyler shook her slightly and lifted her cold hand. "AME?!" Tears dropped onto the girl as she looked at him. Her mother grabbed her hand. "Bye...I'll miss you,"

* * *

 _ **You'll see over here in the corner that Amethyst and Tyler met in kindergarten They started late. Amari's parents and Her aunt Garnet met as she got settled. (THIS WON'T HAPPEN. I HATE RULES. WELL PERI DOES)**_


	44. Two Roads

_Two Roads- Mother 3_

* * *

Pollyanna took in the offer. She is only three but she knows that there is NO way they can sneak her Mommy or Dad onto that ship. She loves her home and Family but she loves EVERYTHING. People of the future should have someone to fight for them! They need her. "I'll do it…."


	45. Pajamas

_Pajamas- Mother 3_

* * *

Pollyanna twirled in her nightgown. "You like it?" Hinawa asked. The child nodded. "Must be uncomfortable, sleeping in the same thing all the time."

"I got used to it." Her new nightgown was a midnight blue. "But i love this. Thank you." Hinawa put a finger on the child's mouth. "Darling, ever since you got here, you've been thanking us. I bet that you are really grateful but we understand. You are welcomed here. I've wanted a princess to be with my two princes." Pollyanna blushed and looked at her bare feet. She didn't know of Princesses and Princes but she's sure she'll learn.

"Alright, head on to bed." The girl nodded and walked to the boy- their...their room. She crawled into bed for the first time that she can remember and was out like a light.


	46. Family

_Family- Mother 3_

* * *

Ness held a camera. "Honey, are you gonna be one of those Dads?" Paula said. The camera blurred as he moved it to his wife's face. "Yes. I want to remember every single moment." Paula laughed and grabbed her daughter by her underarms. "Do you like your Daddy like that?" Pollyanna clapped her hands happily. "Oh! What's that?" She put the child to sit on her waist as Ness focused the camera "Mommy's your favorite?" Ness looked up. "Nuh-uh! I'm her favorite." The baby laughed the typical high-pitched laugh. "'Nuh-uh?' How old are you?"

Ignoring the comment about his maturity, Ness grabbed his daughter, setting the camera on the ground. "Let her pick her favorite." Paula snickered at the movement. Ness sat on the ground several feet away from the confused baby. "Oh, You're serious." She smoothed her dress down as she sat adjacent to her husband. Pollyanna pressed her small hands onto the floor and began to lift herself up. Calls from both sides confused the small child. Was one promising ice cream? She began to hobble forward on her untrained legs. The door opened, revealing Jeff. "Hey." He saw the two adults call at their child, trying to get her to come to them. He felt something tug at him. "Jeff." She cooed. He saw the child grab onto his legs. Leaving the two parents gobsmacked

* * *

 _ **I'd imagine Jeff as one of those family friends who just drop in for visits. Polly likes him.**_


	47. It takes three

_It takes three- Mother 3._

* * *

Fighting this war, if you could call it that, was NOT the hardest thing in my life. No. Fighting on half of the person who made me WHO i am was. It's has and will always be us THREE, not on our own, not just two. 3. Having the third member of our group standing so cold and blood thirsty, it hurts me more than his sword could dream of. I want to save him. I need to help him. I our trio back, i want CLAUS back. Lucas reaches as i scream and cry everything that could and hopefully make him just stop. My body bleeds as he doesn't listen, I want to fall and sleep forever but I can't. He jumps backwards and lunged at me. His sword pulls and all through with my shoulder. Pain burns through my left arm. Choking on my own words and emotions I scream "CLAUS PLEASE! WE NEED YOU! LUCAS MISSES YOU! I HATE SEEING YOU LIKE THIS!" I hug him to the best of my ability. "I need you to be happy again." He pushes me backwards, making me fall over. He took his sword with him and looked at it. I could tell that he was about to finish me...but he dropped his sword and backed away from it. He shook his head and removed his mask...revealing the third member. He looks hurt and sad. "Guys…" He dropped his mask and ran to us….Triangles..Who knew?


	48. New Kid

_New Kid-Mario_

Fawful shifted in his plane seat. He knew this was for his own good but why so far? He looked at his adoptive mother as if she read his mind. "What,Fawful?" The woman had black hair that was cropped short and was wearing a desert purple dress with a yellow hem, if not knowing people would think she was he real mother. "Why do we have the movage to places of new that have exceptional farness?" The woman sighed. "Fawful, I know you like the BeanBean Province but i hate seeing you come home all hurt because of some stupid jealous kids!"

"What does the State of Mushroominess have that the BeanBean has lack of? Beef? Mustard?" Before he could go any further,Cackletta put her hand on her adoptive son's head. "It's a lovely place. Now, I'm correct to assume you want a sandwich to eat?" He then nodded. She smiled and turned perfect way to shut Fawful up was mention food. Fawful looked out the window at the clouds. He was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of black jeans to match. His cloak was in a box and now he wished he had it. When dealing with a pressing matter he'd reverse it from cape to hoodie. It was kind of like a security blanket to him. His glasses had a swirl in the lenses, making it look like he was always crazy. But underneath them were a pair of normal blue eyes. His hair curled at the end and was a ebony black. He was only 10 years old though. His feet barely touched the bottom of the floor.

After a painstakingly boring 4 more hours,Fawful and Cackletta landed in Mushroom State. Pushing through the crowd they found the exit and saw their belonging getting moved into a moving truck. Cackletta hailed a taxi and they were off.

Fawful and Cackletta looked at the house they would be living in. It was painted..pink. "WHY IS IT PINK?!" Cackletta asked rather loudly. "Lady, I just move the thing. I didn't paint the house."

"Have no worries, Mistress Cackletta! We can have the re-painting! It could have funness!" He may not have wanted to move but he did try to look on the bright side of things. "Just what we need… Unpacking and repainting.."

"Can we paint it green?"

No doubt about it, green was both their favorite colors. "Sure." Fawful's eyes lit up as they moved the boxes inside. Thankfully, the interior wasn't pink, rather white. "Okay,Kiddo. Do you want to get started?"

The child thought for a moment. They, by starting now, could get at least a quarter of the unpacking down. "By starting at the time that is now, we should get a amount that is a quarter done by the setting of the sun." Used to her son's speech nodded. "I CALL THE ROOM OF BIG!" He suddenly shouted. He ran to one of the empty rooms and sat in it, claiming it as his. The room was big and it was already painted a celadon green. Cackletta appeared in the doorway to see her son sitting on the ground, glasses tilted to the side from laughed as her son noticed his glasses and straightened them. "Come on, let's get started, Ya goofball." By bedtime they had gotten the mattresses set on frames, installed the Television(well, Fawful did.) and emptied half the clothing and appliances. Fawful took a shower and changed into his night clothing. He slipped into bed and thought as he set his glasses on his nightstand.

 _Next day.. School of Newness…_

He felt someone shake his shoulder. "Fawful! Wake up, We're Late!"

"REALLY?!" He shot up and saw his adoptive mother laughing. "No. We aren't. But start getting dressed, I made some pancakes." He made a noise of approval and stood up as his mother left him to change. He opened his closet and saw his myriad of options.

He settled on a green shirt with a smiling face on it with blue jeans. He grabbed his cloak and spun it around his back clicking the two buttons together it stayed in place. "Perfection!" After brushing his teeth and eating breakfast, Cackletta was walking him to the bus. "Ready, Kiddo?"

He moved his clock behind his feet, shifted his bag and nodded with determination. "I have much readiness." The yellow vehicle pulled up. "Okay, Make some friends!" He adjusted his glasses in the same fashion of adjusting a hat. He looked at the seat and scanned for a free one. He walked down and a few people actually asked as he walked by. "Are you from here?"

"Was that your mom?"

"Here, You can sit next to me."

He stopped and looked at the person who asked that question. "R-Really?" He saw the boy scoot over so he can sit down and move his bag to the floor. This boy had heterochromia, his left eye was yellow and the other was gray. His hair was long for a boy's it sat on his shoulders and the colors were split much like his eyes. Left side black ,Right side white. He was wearing a purple beanie and his face was pale, but a normal pale. Fawful took his seat and the boy was the first one to spark conversation as the bus continued its route. "So..What's your name? You aren't from here, I can tell."

"I am being Fawful. I say to you, yes I am not originating from the place that is here. I just had movage only the day that is yesterday."

"You talk weird, like a man that is from a different country and knows English but doesn't quite understand it."

"I have the reasons of many that is why i talk the way i speak." He muttered. Then he began to ask "Who are you bei-"

"DIMMY!"

A teenaged girl stuck her head over the seat from behind. Fawful and the boy simultaneously moved her pigtails out of the way. "Who's the new kid?"

"He's Fawful, the new kid who moved here as sudden as a lion catching it's prey."

"You are being Dimmy?"

The girl began to laugh.

"What? What has hilarity?"

The girl quieted down. "Your voice! It's has hilarity." She did an impersonation of his voice. Fawful blushed and pulled his cloak hood over his head. "Mimi! Stop messin' wit' the new lad!" A thick accent scolded. Another boy stuck their head to look at the three others. One had large blue eyes and red hair and he was wearing a plaid sweatshirt. "It's fine, Lad. Mimi has a tendency to annoy' people." The girl pouted and sunk back into her seat. "Plus. I like accent's. Tay show who ya are!" He put his hood down and the boy he thought as "Dimmy" Said. "Dimmy is only a nickname. But don't call me that. My name's Dimentio. The brat over there is Mimi and the lug is O'Chunks."

He wasn't mocking O'Chunks,Fawful could tell from the tone of his voice. "You're pretty small lad. Are ye on the right bus?"

"This is being the bus of correct."

"How old are you? This is the bus for 6-9th graders!" Dimentio didn't quite know why such a young sounding boy was doing here.

"I am the age of 10."

O'chunks eyes widened. "What're doing here than?"

"I am in the grade of 8th due to my 'brain of largeness'" He put quotes around Brain of Largeness.

"So you're smart?" Dimentio inquired. "You aren't going to threaten me or hate my innards?" He looked at the older boy in shock. "Innerards?" O'chunks raised an eyebrow. "I think he means 'Guts' and no, you haven't given me much of a reason to." They heard the bus jolt to a stop. "Here's the stop." Fawful got up and swung his bag over his shoulder. "I will see you later?" Dimentio got up and put his bag on his side. "Maybe. Ciao~" The boy walked away. "I hope, Fawful!" O'Chunks went ahead and Fawful walked out of the bus. He looked around and saw a every student was going their separate ways. "Have excuses? I require a tad of assistance." He tried to get someones attention. He should've looked on where Dimentio or O'Chunks went….

* * *

 ** _This is long because...LONGNESS! I had the idea of Fawful moving to the Mushroom Kingdom or State from the BeanBean Province. Meeting Dimentio and O'Chunks and being the little kid no one should underestimate. But got nothing to do with it._**


	49. You ruined everything

_You ruined everything- Mother 3_

* * *

Porky stared her recorded form in the eyes. Could he put her in his place? She ruined...hold on...He moved his head to look at his commander. "Claus...Sounds like a human name." Did he ruin everything for her? He opened the files from his pet's memory. He opened the footage of his latest battler with her. He saw the hesitation in her eyes...Zoom in...He zoomed in her eyes and saw tears threatening to make their way. So familiar…

 _Giygas's true form thrashed as they focused on Pokey (_ He changed his name)

 _Ness threw himself at him but he...he hesitated. He didn't want to hurt his best friend "POKEY! YOU CAN STOP THIS!" He yelled. "NO!"_

He...He could have stopped everything…..all of this...but he's too far gone now. He replayed the footage.

 _She charged forwards, tackling the Commander. The footage tumbled. She tried to unmask the commander, but a lock of his hair got in the way. Fear, horror, confusion it's all there. The words slipped out. "C-claus?" She was sent backwards with a kick. The footage pointed to the ground, as if the Commander was getting up. He looked at her. Her hair was in her face, her hand outstretched as she passed out.  
_ Nostalgia was raving in the old man. He could basically see the panic of his old friend in her. If things were different….they could have gotten along...He ruined everything.


	50. Too Strong for a kid

_Too strong for a kid- Mother 3._

* * *

Kumatora and Pollyanna enjoyed sparring now and then. Between the farm and the Twin's lessons in PSI they never really hang out. When they do, they spar. Pollyanna went for a punch but Kumatora quickly reacted by grabbing her arm before it could come into contact and delivered a swift sweep kick, knocking the younger girl over. "Ha!"

"Never let your guard down!" She reprimanded as she knocked her over. She reacted fast by reaching out her stable hand and spinning herself upwards. "Who said I did?" She said once up. Kumatora reached out a hand to help her up. "I did." She grabbed her wrist and with swift reflexes pushed herself upwards and sent her over her shoulder. Underestimating her own strength, she ran over to the girl. "Are you okay?!" Moaning in pain, she pushed herself up and gave a thumbs up. "All good." _You are too freaking strong for your stature, kid..._


	51. Ice Cream

_Ice cream- Sonic the Hedgehog_

* * *

Sonic looked at his new friend as he dug into his treat the size of him. Literally, the little guy was barely able to cling onto the cone. "You like it,Chip?" He smiled. The little guy nodded, face covered in the creamy goodness. "It's AWESOME!" He stopped. "Chip?"

"Gotta call you something." He stated with a smirk. The newly named or re-named Chip floated around enjoying the sound of his new, temporary, name.


	52. Accidental Trouble

_Accidental Trouble- Mother 3_

* * *

Lucas,Claus and Pollyanna were discussing today's activity. Claus then clapped his hands. "Pollyanna. We love playing with you but can we have a twin day today?" Lucas and Pollyanna looked at the twin with confusion. "Why?" They asked in unison.  
"Like I said. We love playing with you. But We haven't had a just us day since you came along!" Pollyanna thought it over. "Y'know what. I'll go play with Angie and Nana then. Maybe we can bother Fuel." She gave the twin an 'I kinda don't believe you' look. She was always there to catch or block anything that soar their way. "Be careful,Okay?" She said with a sweet tone. They both nodded. Once she was out of earshot Claus took his brother's hand and said "You me baseball!" Lucas was forced to put on a glove and they made their way to the field. Claus handed him the bat and told him to go to home base which was being represented by Pollyanna's hairbrush. "Are you sure she won't mind her brush getting dirty?" He asked as he walked over to it. "It's fine!" He drawled. "Okay...I'm as ready as i'll ever be!" He called to the pitcher. Claus drew back and threw the ball at Lucas. He flinched and froze as he saw it heading-Whack!- right for his eye… He wailed and fell onto his backside. Claus was about to call him out for missing but when he saw his twin on the floor he ran to him. 'What's wrong!" He saw the ball and looked at it and hi twin. Realization struck him like a bat. He hit Lucas in the eye with a baseball. "Oh man! I am so sorry!" Tears fell down Lucas' cheeks as he held his eye. "Here. Lemme see." He gently removed his hand from his eye, much like Pollyanna does, to see how bad it was. He looked at it with shock. He was only 6! How could he possibly do it this bad! Lucas' eye was swelling and was bruised. "How about we go get someone..." Lucas nodded tearfully. Claus thought for a second. _Mom? No she was busy helping Charlotte with Nut Bread. Dad? Nope, he's in the fields. Oh man she'll be peeved! But I have to go to Pollyanna…_

Claus helped Lucas up and then he said "Come on. We're heading to Nana's house." Lucas knew what this meant. Once a knock was pounded on Pollyanna's fourth best friend's door she looked up from her other friends. "I'll go get that." She offered. Angie yelled a giggly okay. She was the good kind of annoying. She slid down the steps and opened the door. She got an eyeful of her best friend ever. And one was crying. Her eyes widened and she pulled Lucas over to her and took his hand. "What in Save Frog's name happened!?" Angie and Nana came downstairs at the sounds of Pollyanna fussing. "Are you okay down there?" They saw Pollyanna looking at Lucas' black eye as Claus was spouting an explanation. "I'll get my mom." Nana exclaims. Angie knew this side of Pollyanna all too well. Even though she isn't as close to her as the Ryuka twins she was her best friend that was a girl. She had to admit, fussy and protective Pollyanna was very cute. Nana's mother came into the room and took Lucas into the kitchen to give him some Ice. Claus, Nana, Angie and Pollyanna were sitting in the living room in silence. Pollyanna giggles. "I can't leave you two alone for one single day, can't I?" She nudged Claus on the shoulder. The older twin laughed. Nana's mother called Pollyanna's name. She sprang up in fear that it was about Lucas and hurried over to the kitchen. Angie smiled at the twin. "Okay. Pollyanna's grin is sweet but that's creepy. What?" Angie laughed " You have a pretty darn great big sister,Y'know?" Claus blushed. "Big Sister? We're best friends!" Angie shook her head and Nana did the same. "Where love is there is family,Y'know!"

"She loves us?"

Pollyanna and Lucas walked to him and Pollyanna flicked her wrist as she silently asked for his hand. Lucas had a ice pack on his eye and Pollyanna was wearing her sunshiny smile. Before they walked away Claus looked back as Angie mouthed. "More than anything."


	53. Strawberries

_Strawberries-Mother 3_

* * *

Hinawa plucked strawberries from the bushes. She saw two bundles of red hair. "Those aren't strawberries." Pollyanna and Claus laughed as they poked their heads out of the bush. "Hold on…" Pollyanna grabbed a strawberry and began to eat it as Claus also grabbed one. Instead of eating it, it found refuge on Pollyanna's face. "Hey!" The older child wiped jam off her face. She looked at Hinawa. "Permission granted." She stated simply. Pollyanna took a strawberry from the basket and smushed it in Claus's face. By noon, they both were a big mess...


	54. Tattered Notebook

_Tattered Notebook- Mother 3._

* * *

A young toddler wandered a dark forest. She wiped the tears away from her eyes, to no avail. She was scared, confused and hungry. Most terrifying to her, alone. She stumbled over something. She was about to run for her life before she realized something...It's a journal. She picked it up and quickly deciphered it, despite her age. "Hmm...Journal." She didn't talk to herself, her own voice sounded foreign. She did do it this time to just find SOMETHING to progress off of. She saw a pencil. She picked it up and crudely scrawled on the journal her name. She liked how it looked. She opened it and saw it was blank. She wrote.

" _Day 1-Name-Pollyanna"_

She didn't know why she wrote her name again. She wants to remember it. That's it.

" _Today, I woke up in a odd place i have no clue what it's about! I have no idea how i know things, where i'm from. Or even what I'm gonna do! You oddly calm me somehow."_

She decided to keep the journal for her own. She always wrote in it at the happiest time and not just to say that she ate something and that's pretty much it. She enjoyed having something, she enjoyed "talking" to "someone" who wouldn't judge her….


	55. Waiting

_Waiting- Mother 3_

* * *

I wait patiently. For you both to come back. Pollyanna, I have no idea where you are but if..no when Claus comes home, we'll find you. Claus….please come back… It's been 6 months...I miss you.

.

.

.

.

.

I look out my window. You both would absolutely despise the things these pigmasks are bringing to our village, if you can call it that anymore...Sometimes...I have nightmares...I want you to comfort me like you used to..Are you even out there? Can you hear my cries? It's been a year...I miss you.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dad's nearly given up...Please..come home...I made some omelettes. They aren't that good. Not like yours and Mom's, Polly. I wonder if Claus is even alive sometimes. I know you are out there...I won't give up. You would...You would both slap me upside the head if I gave up. Do i have the right to mourn you both? It's been 2 years. I miss you..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I'm leaving today. Are you out there? Will I find you? I have to hope and try. Claus is too strong to let time get the hold of him...Pollyanna is flexible with time. What is time? It's been 3 years...I miss you.

* * *

 ** _I got this from somewhere...i forget XC._**


	56. Danger Ahead

_Danger Ahead,- Mother 3._

I get to face the person who caused this entire thing. I'm scared...I have no idea what Porky is capable of. But i know what I'm capable of. Kicking his butt into lumber! I really like my new violent side! I step into the building and take in the size of it. Is this what he think he can do on my watch? No! I hear him on the intercom. "Lucas and…...Pollyanna. Welcome! I honestly thought you had died back then,Polly! Well, A little report proved me..not as doubtful. You would be here on my side, but you had to get yourself hurt? You klutz!"

"Leave her alone!" Lucas defended me. What did I do to deserve him? "Yeah!" Kumatora nodded and crossed her arms. Duster agreed as well as I blush. I have amazing friends. We all go to the elevator unaware of the possible threats he held.


	57. Loyalty

_Loyalty- O.C_

* * *

In a castle, dimensions away a young woman ran down a corridor and quickly met to a young man's side. 3 others made their way as well. "Hello my king." The young Woman said, loyalty and hidden concern in her voice. "Hail, Baritone!" The 3 minions said. The King was as tall as the young woman. His eyes were cold but had a glimmer of hope in them as the young woman saw. They gave of a sickening green aura. He was clothed in dark purple royal dress wear. "So, It seems a person got a hold of the Melodious Amulet. May I ask how? I thought it was discarded…"

The young woman whose likeness shown straightened. She could not bear to leave her brother behind. "It could be that Kid! He attacked me while I was trying to get some other kid with rare powers on our side, my king." A boy 17 years of age sat on his pedestal. His clothes were patterned with Red and white. He danced his flame on his hand. He is named Kai. "Kid was was lucky i didn't melt his face off."

Emrys crossed his legs. "How did you get beaten by a Kid, Kai-nii?"

His hair flared. "We aren't brothers! Don't call me that! Plus you got beaten by a Koopa and 12 year old!"

"Stop fighting!" A naive voice rang. Young Parnay,who was but 9 years old, hated it when his roommates fought. The child was stout with auburn hair pulled into a short ponytail. His skin was a tannish hue but appearances deceive the young child's power. He is the holder of a uncontrollable power. Well, for his age.. His powers sparked as he waited for the two to say 'we'll stop.'

"Fine." Kai rolled his eyes.

Emrys scoffed and then looked smug. "The kid's names are Amethyst, Amari, Zane and Tyler."

Kai turned towards the Master of flora. "How do you know?"

"King Baritone sent me on a little mission. I didn't succeed but i got some information. When i threw the kid, they all yelled "Amari" and while fighting the koopa he yelled at me for hurting "Amari" That's how Kai-Nii"

"Stop it!"

Just to spite Kai he summoned a rose and threw it at him. Before Kai could say something about how dumb his violet hair was the King yelled. "KAI! You have a mission. Go to Eribank and wait for the Heroes of go nuts."

Kai smirked and teleported away. The King then turned around and left. Soon It was all but the Young woman. "Oh, Bari. Soon dear brother." She began to hum to herself.

 _O my king you have me as your faithful servant alone_

 _We were twins torn apart when our fates should have shone._

 _To shield thee from danger's deadly call_

 _I will fight I will fall, I will sacrifice my all…_


	58. X-mas

_Xmas-O.C_

* * *

Tyler bounced on his brother's bed. "Zay! It's Christmas!" He whispered- shouted in his ears. The younger twin shot up. "Ye-" He looked at the clock. It read 12:03. "Tyler, go back to bed." The 9 year old tried to settle back into bed. "But the sky's awake! So i'm awake!"

"Maybe you woke up the sky and it wants to go back to bed." The younger Wilson twin muttered. "But i want to see if Santa came!" He still believed in Santa Claus. Zane put it together when he was 7...he didn't want to ruin it for his brother. "Fine, but be quiet." He got out of bed and Tyler mentally two children went into the living room and looked at the gifts. Tyler went to look at the big ones and Zane looked at the cookies. They were intact, **untouched.** He jumped and grabbed one, taking a bite. "Did Santa come?" Tyler whispered. Zane swallowed the cookies and held up the cookie he bit off of. "Yup." Zane didn't need the glow of the tree lights to see his smile grow. "Come on, before we get caught." He set the cookie back onto the tray and took Tyler's hand. " have 3 big ones."

"Neat." The twins snuck back into their room and laid back down. Tyler pulled his blanket back up. He looked at the adjacent bed and he could see the crumbs on his brother's cheek. _You think I don't know._ He smiled and closed his eyes.


	59. No way out

_No way out- Mother 3._

* * *

Claus knew he was royally screwed. Already mortally damaged and knocked down. Not even really landing a single hit...He should've stayed home. No turning back. A tail hit his prone form, knocking him off the summit. As he tumbled, he couldn't scream...No way out of this now...No one to save you…


	60. Money

_Money-Mother 3_

* * *

Pollyanna was steamed. How dare they compact the stable factor of sharing and make it available to those who have some stupid paper?! She looked at the bill in disgust. People could be hungry right now and they don't have the pap-Money to get anything! What happened to the crops?! She and Flint worked hard on that! Lucas called to her that it was time to go. She gave an okay. Standing up, she opened her canon. When she switched it back to hand form, the blended bill was in shreds. _Was that a 1 or 10?_...Eh, she didn't know.


	61. Fairy Tale

_Fairy Tale- O.C_

* * *

All little girls once in their life have indulged in the common cliche of being saved by their knight in shining armor. Amethyst wasn't elated to be in a dress but she was even more steamed she was forced to run after Emrys to save the Prince. "Okay! Screw this!" She grabbed the fabric at her feet and tore it off. "That was easy." Now in a not flowy outfit she could pick up her pace. "Put him down!" She yelled as she hurled her hammer at the Flora controller. The boy dropped his cargo and she rolled forward to catch him. Bridal Style, she carried the royal away from the battlefield and unconscious boy. The prince looked at her. "Thank you, Amethyst."

"Yeah, yeah."


	62. Magic

_Magic-Mother 3_

* * *

Lucas enjoyed his PSI to a degree. But Claus loved Magic. "Do something magicy!" The younger twin sighed and rolled his eyes. "Claus. No one is in danger or anything. I have no need to use it." He immediately backtracked. "Don't you dare go do anything stupid!" Claus nodded. "Hey, I learned my lesson on that."

"You better have." Lucas suddenly realized, "Why do you pester me to use Psi when you have it too?" Claus looked at his hands.

"I'll be outside!"


	63. Reunited at last

_Reunited at last- Mother 3._

I heard a voice. It was sweet,melodious and commanding. It told me to wake up. My eyes open and i try to focus myself. I feel like i just woke up from a really uncomfortable nap. I move my arms to rub my eyes but their strapped down?

I tilt my head upwards and i see...Two strapped down appendages and two stumps!? I can't flip, i can't freak,I can't do anything. I can't do anything. Then I move my wrist forwards and play with the strap, i put my fingers in between the buckle and undo it. I sit up and even that was a challenge. I have half the mind to breakdown because of how...bad a turn my life has taken so fast. But the more rational half starts to just take action and undo the leg strap. I swing my leg over and, out of sheer habit, stand. Only to fall onto my face. It hurt even more because i couldn't catch myself. I groan and crawl, i don't know where i am but I know it isn't home. I hear a voice. It instructs me to get something off of a table. I look at the table and I grab its leg and trip it. Wow, that would be funny if it was… I grab two metal doodads. They look like a arm and a leg. Protesthics. How do i know what these are? I grab a screwdriver and follow the instructions. It's hard as Nut Cookies but i did it! I put the arm on and move it around. It has the feel of a real arm. A black tint with a blue button for something…It's like an actual arm! I touch up the leg and adjust the screws that set the height. Perfect match. I grab the table to get a feel of walking around with them. I, then, realize that I need to go home! I hurry over to the door and my reflection in a mirror makes me stop. I'm thinner, a bit pale, my hair is longer about to my waist,It looked as though i haven't went outside in years! "How long was i out?!" I say out loud. Then an all too present voice came into the room and said "3 years." I jump and my arm clicks, causing a laser to come out! Shoot like a gun. How do i know what a gun is?! Wait...Is he my captor?! "D-did you keep me from my family?! Move now! I need to leave!"

"But you just woke, you could…"

"I DON'T CARE!" Tears made their way out of sheer fear. "My family needs me! A voice said the World needs me! So move!" I push the man out of the way and ran outside. I looked around for familiar territory. I heard pebbles crunch under someone's feet. I turned my head towards the noise. A young boy carrying a stick stepped out of the tunnel. He had blonde hair styled in a curve on the top, known as a cowlick. His shirt was yellow and red. The second our eyes connected we both yelled each others name. "Pollyanna!"

"Lucas!" We ran to each other, tears in our eyes, and embraced. We both had grown to be only a foot apart in height but I lifted him off his feet as we twirled. When i set him down he hugged me again. "I missed you!"

"I would say the same...but i don't even really remember being gone..I'm so sorry."

He shot that apology down. "Oh!" I looked at the cave he came out of. "Is Claus here too?"

He didn't answer but he looked down. "Oh…" I embraced him again. "He's out there. We..can look! Together as a team!" The child doesn't answer, he doesn't even look me in the eyes. "Lucas, look at me, look,look at me!" I used my right hand and force his head up to look at me. "We will find him." He grabs my hand and looks at it. "Wha...What happened?"

"I don't know.." I pull it back. "They were just gone." He hold my hand gingerly and our fingers intertwine. Cold metal and warm flesh.."You're still Pollyanna. Just Pollyanna with a metal arm."

I move my leg slightly. "And leg.." He rubbed his thumb on my organic palm. That was oddly comforting… Then I realized "What are you doing here?"


	64. Okay

_Okay- Mother 3._

Her father enjoyed that. _It's okay._ She could tell, he is- was the kid who never let down and stood to make things right. She wants to do that too. Make everything okay. Not just for the world but for the Ryuka's...but she's failing already. _It's okay, you're trying your best._ She takes a deep breath and opened the doors. The final challenge rests close….


	65. Falling

_Falling- Mario._

* * *

Fawful loved the wind in his face as he flew around with is headgear, but know….he hates it. The castle becomes nothing but a floating dot as he tumbles down. Tears make their way to his face. He's gonna die, and no one will save him. Cackletta could stomp the mustard out of the red and green mustaches but, she wouldn't be able to get to him in time. Some thing come into his blurred view. Ocean. Water. He's gonna live! Hitting the water, he immediately begins to swim upwards in the lukewarm water. Gasping, he surfaces. "I have live!" He proclaims, happily. He looks up at the castle and sees the explosion. He swim towards it, ready to see his mistress fly out and cackle. No cackle. Determined, he kept at it. "Cackletta?!" He screamed for her. Not a single reply….She survived right? Fawful kept calling and screaming for her. He can't be alone. He can't lose the only person he can sorta call a mother. He can't leave without saying goodbye. He called until his voice was nothing but a hoarse cry. Tears became added salt water in the ocean as he made his way to an island to get his mind straight. Well..As straight as possible.


	66. Combined Powers

_Combined Powers- Freaking Mother 3 & Steven Universe!_

* * *

Pollyanna slowly came to. She swore she could hear a young male singing. She awoke with a gasp and rolled onto her side. "Ow…"She put a hand on her eye. She called "Ninten? Ness?" She then remembered two PSI cores that belonged the Cyrus falling onto the beach. "Cyrus!" She remembered two kids splitting. She stood up and ran to the other end of her holding cell. "Agh!" Someone yelled. It was as he just came to...With a gasp, she looked at the field in front of her. She tentatively touched it. It was like a static electric shock. Covering her eyes, she curiously brought her finger through. "Woah." She moved her entire arm out. "Gross!" She warbled as she stepped out of her cell. She looked at it. "I'm out….Woo hoo!" She realized. "Now, where is everybody. Gotta find them!" She repeated as she passed several cells, looking in them. She stopped when she saw a boy holding his head and shaking. "Uh.." She approached the boy. "Are..you okay?" He looked up, the colored fields made each color look Yellow. He jumped at the sound of her voice. "GREAT! THIS IS JUST PERFECT!" He screamed as he banged his fist on the wall. Startled Pollyanna backed up. "Um..Do you need any help?" The boy looked at her before exclaiming, "No! I mean. DON'T LOOK AT ME! Just...go away." He said before turning away. She looked rejected, but she had to find her friends! "Hey wait!" He stood up and ran to the field. "You're out!" She turned back to him. "How'd you get past the fields?!" Confused, she brought her hands to the field. "I just…"

"No, wait!" Her hands past through. "It's safe?" He brought his hand to the field and touched it. "Ah!" His hand didn't pass. "oh, f-" He held his hand and looked up at Pollyanna. "What's goin' on." They heard a male singing. _Just like before_. "Someone's….singing."

"Lucas…" The boy muttered longingly under his breath. He gasped. "Let me out of here! Please! I need to find Lucas!"

"Is he your friend? I'm looking for my friends too!"

"He's all alone, we need to find him!" He yelled. Pollyanna raised her arms. "No worries, We'll find our friends!" She stepped into the field and raised her arm, so he could get out.

"AnD We'Ll Do It TOgeThEr!" She warbled. He slid underneath it and ran to a door. "Hey!" She ran up to catch up to him. SHe could see he had ginger hair, wearing a blue and yellow shirt. He stepped into a corridor as she ran to his side. "I'm Pollyanna by the way. What's your name?" He had his hands on his temples. "Quiet! Can't see." He looked around, trying to find the directions of the voice. "This way!" He said, booking to the left. Pollyanna looked at the corridors. "How many more people are trapped here?" The boy didn't look back as he answered. "Don't know. Don't care." The voice ceased singing. "He stopped singing. LUCAS?!" He called. Pollyanna looked out a window. She could see the planet above. Home. She turned around and ran to catch up with the hurried other. The two saw a portly figure in a cell, he was wearing a pair of overalls. The boy gasped in excitement but soon realized it wasn't who he was looking for. "Pokey!" She remembered helping captured small power core out of a mirror.. She ran over to him and held up his hands. "Stop!" He commanded, getting on his knees to look at her. "It's okay! I can-"

"No! I don't want your help! Things are bad enough as it is!" He crossed his arms and looked away from the two. "I've made enough trouble as is. Once we get back to Homeworld, their gonna decide what to do with us." The boy growled with impatience. "I don't have time for this!" He yelled before running of. Pollyanna was about to go after him "Wait, Polly! What ever you're doing, just stop! If we do everything they say they might go easy on us…" That wasn't good enough to get her to back down. "But..But they're mean!" _Great adjective there! "_ They hurt my friends! They hurt my face! They've got you here in prison!" She gestured to her eye and his cell. He brushed his hair aside. "That's why we can't fight them."

"It's why we HAVE to fight them!" That wasn't enough for him. He turned away and hid his face in his knees. Rejected, Pollyanna stated that she'll come back for him. She ran in the opposite direction and heard the singing get louder. She ran down a hallway and heard a door open. "We can't leave yet!" A voice called. Pollyanna gasped and pressed her body against the wall, not to be seen. "The whole point of coming here was to check on the cluster!"

"STOP SINGING!" A fist was banged onto the wall. "Maria takes top priority. Get back to the bridge and set a course for homeworld!" Giygas left with pounding footsteps. Jeff passed the corridor, making Pollyanna run to the other side to be undetected. "Go to Earth they said. It will be easy, they said." He muttered as he walked away. Pollyanna stuck her head in the room to see a young boy on his knees, he looked around and clasped his hands together, as if praying and sang. She walked over to him. "Hey.." She whispered, to make sure of their safety from Giygas. "I like your song. Are you Lucas?" His eyes widened slightly as he stood up. "You escaped…" She made a curtain for him, like she did with the other. "Thank you, Pollyanna." He said as he stepped through. "Nooo Problem!" She said, half warbled as she stepped out of the field. "Lucas!" A voice screamed. "Come on!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her along. The two dashed like that until the ginger was adjacent to them. Lucas gasped. "Claus!" He let go of her hand and ran to his brother. With a shaky gasp, the two embraced. "Did they hurt you?" Claus asked as he scanned the Psi user for injuries. "No, no I'm okay. Did they hurt you?"

"Who cares?!"

"I do, ya goof!" He said with a smile. Laughing, he lifted his little brother and they spun. Pollyanna looked at the dance as their PSI cores glowed. Cyrus formed and touched down. Cyrus had arrow like hair that was a strawberry blonde. He was wearing a red and blue vertical striped shirt with a horizontal yellow stripe. "Polly! Thank you!"

"Cyrus?! You're a fusion?!"

"I-i'm sorry. We didn't want you to meet us this way."

* * *

 _ **Oh my god Why has nobody done this? This just popped into my head...**_

 _ **I wanted Lucas to be Steven but then What about Claus? So I made Cyrus! Gems are called PSI Users and they came from space, well except Ness.**_

 _ **Pollyanna-Steven**_

 _ **Cyrus- Garnet**_

 _ **Lucas-Sapphire**_

 _ **Claus-Ruby**_

 _ **Ninten-Pearl**_

 _ **Ness-Amethyst**_

 _ **Pokey- Lapis Lazuli**_

 _ **Tony-Connie (Is that good? Who would be Connie?)**_

 _ **Giygas- Jasper**_

 _ **Jeff-Peridot**_

 _ **Maria- Rose Quartz**_

 _ **I know it's not everyone but..i just thought of this.**_

 _ **(Fusion is when Two or more PSI users combine their power and Ness is a Kindergarten Psi user!)**_


	67. Thank You

_Thank You- Mother 3_

* * *

Pollyanna visited Saturn Valley often, and when she did, she'd often find herself sparing a second glance at the Absolutely Safe Capsule. One day, during one of her visits, she found herself walking over to it. She looked inside at the old man. "Hey." She knocked on the glass. He turned around as if he heard her. "I...want to thank you." She enjoyed that shocked look. "This doesn't mean I forgive you. I'm just thanking you for giving me Lucas and Claus. I would be in the past being a regular kid if it wasn't for you." Porky looked down. "Bye, Pokey." His head shot up at his old name. "Maybe one day...We'll meet again. On the same side of the battlefield." She turned around and walked away. Leaving Porky to question exactly who Pollyanna is.


	68. Hero

_Hero- Mother 3_

* * *

What makes a Hero? Some people say a Hero is a person who fights for others and stares fear in the face. Heh, I do that. But...I'm not a hero. It depends on who you fight for, and what you accomplish. I fought for a fat manchild and accomplished nearly destroying the world and nearly killing my own family. They are the Heroes. They had doubts. They fell and tumbled. But they never went down. They cried and they bled for this world. No matter if they were disabled, hotheaded and timid. They would fight and never back down.

Duster, He didn't let his insecurities about his abilities get in his way. He guided the younger heroes and is an awful thief, but a good hero.

Kumatora, She wouldn't let a stupid title get in her way of being her. She may have squabbles with the other heroine but they never let that get in their way.

Pollyanna, She didn't let her disabilities, much like Duster get in her way. She never kept her mouth shut. She stood tall even if she couldn't stand at first. No tragedy could keep her crying on her knees.

Lucas, He nearly let his fear and doubt consume him, but he let the others hold his hand and help him. He wouldn't sit in the village and do jack nothing! Well, he did it in a better way than I did….I still regret it, but…..I don't regret being apart of this tale, even if my part was on the opposing side…..


	69. Singing

_Singing- Mother 3._

Lucas doesn't want to forget his mother's voice...but listening to Pollyanna sing...it makes him wonder who she even was sometimes. Her voice is a mellow soprano. Not too high, not too deep. Perfect is what you could call it, but she wouldn't say perfect. "I remember tears streaming down your face when I said 'I'll never let you go.'" She sang to me, as I had trouble sleeping. "When all those Shadows almost killed your light" She closed her eyes, being that this was truthful and relatable with us. "I remember you said 'Don't leave me here alone' but all that's dead and gone tonight." Her voice pitch is lovely, He fades out of the lyrics. "Just close your eyes the sun is going 'll be alright,No one can hurt you morning light. You and I'll be safe and sound…" She see's that he's asleep so she walks back to her bed. "G'night…"


	70. Sacrifice

_Sacrifice- Mother 3_

* * *

Pollyanna looked ahead and saw Lucas running ahead. "Lucas!" He began to cross the streets. Has she mentioned how much she hates the modern way? One of those big loud things are coming straight for him. She gasps and increased her speed. Claus and Hiro ran after them. They heard a scream and a thud. The two speed over and see Lucas staring wide-eyed at the road. Claus saw red...It splattered the road like a grotesque painting. Hiro yelled something about calling 9-1-1 but the twins were too shocked to say anything. Pollyanna laid sprawled on the street, she somehow took the hit for Lucas. The twin curled up and muttered repeatedly into his knees how it should've been him. The older ran into the streets towards her. He knelt next to her and flashing sirens fill his ears. "We're gonna need you to move, We'll help her." Claus loomed over her protectively, she would do just the same. "Claus, you need to move."

"No! You won't separate us!"

Hiro grabbed the younger twin and pulled him back. "Who are you too her?" Hiro answered for him, as he tried to calm him down. "Adoptive Brother. I'm a friend."

"I want to go with her!" He screamed.

"Claus, I'll have Aunt Cass take us!" The twin reluctantly stopped thrashing, instead he ran across the street and grabbed his brother, pulling him into a hug.

* * *

 _ **Big. Hero.6.**_

 _ **I FREAKING LOVE THAT MOVIE! This is something I just thought of...**_


	71. I'll protect you

_I'll protect you- O.C's_

* * *

Princess Soprano ran in the palace gardens with her Twin brother, Prince Baritone. "Sister! Slow down! I'm not as fast as you!" He yelled. "That's why, brother!" She laughed. She kept running until she ran into a wall. "So!" Her brother caught up to her and helped her up. "Thanks, Bari." He looked at the wall said "Never been in this part of the castle." The blonde considered grabbing his older sister's hand and going back to their room, but she beat him to the punch with. "Wanna see if somethings behind this."

"What?! That's.."

"Dangerous, I know. But, I'm becoming Queen in a few years and training's hard! Can't we do something fun?" Those eyes...Baritone sighed, wondering who really was the oldest. "Fine." The Queen-to-be laughed. The royal twins looked around the wall and felt all around it. "It could just be a wall…" Baritone stated. Soprano sighed and leaned against it. "Man. I thought it would be a cool sec-" She was cut off by it opening. "So!" He grabbed her arm before she could fall down several stairs. "Whoa, Come on let's go!" Baritone sighed as they descended. Baritone noticed a oil lantern and grabbed it. The flame acting as their light, they entered a chamber. It spanned probably 30 feet above Baritone's head. Moss and the crumbly walls told the royal twins that it was really old. The two looked at the statue. "It's a song…" Baritone looked at the slab. "Should I sing it?"

"Is...is it safe?" He really didn't want to poke his nose into ancient spells. "Maybe…" The princess sang the low tune that was way deeper than it should be. The prince noticed that as she sang the long note, a shadowed evil emerged from the statue and begun to make it's way into her voice. "SO!" He pushed her from her spot and he sung the last of the long note. "Bari!" She screamed. The two didn't even remember it getting dark….


	72. What I fight for

_What I fight for- Mother 3_

* * *

I fight for the earth and all it's inhabitants. I want each animal, each man, woman, boy and girl to be able to enjoy it in the best way possible.~Duster

I fight for myself! *Smack "Don't be so vain!* FINE! SHEESH. I fight so destiny can be done and over with. So people can pick their own path instead of having it set in stone. THERE!~ Kumatora

I fight so all I've sacrificed won't be in vain. I fight for the ones I love and care about! I want my new family to be safe and happy!~Pollyanna

I fight for my right to be individual. I enjoy being apart of a matched set, but I want to be known as me, not that one kid's twin. I fight to make myself known. Is...Is that okay? *"It was perfect! Good job!"*


	73. Regret

_Regret- Mother 3_

* * *

Sometimes….I think I regret making the choices I have made….but..I wouldn't go back in time and change them for the world. I've thought that I could forget them If i tried but….I'd try to picture me without them and I can't. I just can't. I will never regret anything that these choices gave me. I've been gifted. Think about it! If I stayed there, wanna know what would have happened? Porky would've most likely succeed and - BAM!- Awful future for our descendants. I would have never met _them_. So I regret nothing


	74. Chaos

_Chaos- Mother 3 and Steven Universe! OMG_

* * *

Ninten led the two children to sit on the benches on the arena. "On the battlefield…" He began, his core glowed on his forehead, opening a blue tinted visionary. "Everything is Chaos." His tone honestly scared the two children. He was usually was...warmer. The vision showed a younger Ninten sprinting down a battlefield. Pollyanna eyes watered slightly as she could see so many shattered PSI cores. "Where you have nothing but the way you feel, your strategy and a sword." The sword in his other hand was lifted slightly as the two saw a PSI User advance towards Maria, who held up her sword and shield. "You just think about the life you'll have together after the war!" His tone lightened as Younger Ninten slid in front of Maria. "So you'd do it for her." He dispelled it and charged at the Holo-Ninten, quickly taking it out. "And you'd do it for P." Blushing slightly as he looked at the awed Tony and starry-eyed Pollyanna

* * *

 ** _OMG. MY TWO FAVORITE THINGS! I WANT TO SEE TONY BE A B.A. LIKE CONNIE._** _* **clears throat* Sorry! I know that this is SUPER close to the original but I JUST LOVE THIS! You haven't seen the last of this. (I wanted Ness to be Pearl because Homesickness but Ninten felt like it because He and Maria are technically the closest. PSI Cores are the equivalent of Gems so weapons are spawned from them and stuff can happen to them.)**_


	75. Mirror

_Mirror- Mother 3_

* * *

The Commander walked into his room and removed his mask. He walked to his bed and sat down. He remembered that boy he met. He opened his memory and searched through it. Nothing. No boy. Then why was he so _familiar?_ His attention suddenly called his mirror. He stood up and walked over to it. His red hair was messy from battle with that girl.

 _Pollyanna._

He jumped. Who's Pollyanna?! He looked at mirror, his eyes cold and confused. Afraid of that face.

 _Lucas._

He brought his head to his head, as if it hurt. _WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?!_ He jolted. _Malfunction, sending emergency signal to_. The code blared as he fell over, convulsing.


	76. The Walls Crumble

_The walls crumble- Mother 3_

* * *

The 3 years apart felt like they ALL were trapped in between a wall. One that blocked all their screams, be them nonexistent or loud. They didn't even try to break it because they were too weak. One day, Lucas walked up to his "Wall" and began picking at it. On the same day, Pollyanna ran up to the other side and began to hit it. Little by little, they could hear each other.

"I missed you!"

"Lucas!" They stuck their hands through and pulled each other through. They embraced and looked despondently at the other wall. Behind it, a lost child cries. He could feel his name getting called...

He looked away from the wall, sending Pollyanna to pound at the wall, Lucas was distant. He didn't know that someone was behind it. The pounds became stronger as added force became recognized. He got up and wiped his eyes. He tried to run to the wall but he was chained to the middle. The wall began to crumble and someone cut the chain. "Go." A lovely voice called. He ran to the wall and began to break the wall. Soon enough, they all fell down.


	77. Matched

_Matched- Steven Universe & Mother 3 (OMG plz stop me…)_

* * *

Tony and Pollyanna looked ahead at the large water pillar. "Whoa...That's some magical destiny stuff there!" Pollyanna gazed upwards, Pokey was up there….She had to get to him. Her father leaned in next to Ninten, who was driving. "I just had the best idea for an album cover…"

She saw the Pure Melodies climb out of her Father's van. She leapt of her fluffy companion and helped Tony off. "This is it, Pokey is here." Cyrus stated, adjusting his shades. The two kids approach the water. Tony's brown eyes light up at the sight of the tower.

"It's..beautiful! It's like a giant aquarium!" He watched all the sea life swim around in the hovering aqua. "You shouldn't be here!" Pokey's voice echoed, loudly. "He sensed us." Cyrus said, calm as usual. "POKEY!" Pollyanna called. "It's me! Pollyanna!" The water sloshed, Pokey's face, which was mostly his bangs, formed. "Go away, before I make you." He said, daring the child to come any further.  
Agitated, Pollyanna played "But...aren't we Beach-summer-fun-buddies?!" His transparent face formed into one of great likeness to her own. The water color deeped in detail for her blue strike. "NO!" Her own voice felt so...foreign. Tony gasped and Pollyanna straightened herself.  
"You're one of them." His face morphed back to it's regular form. "One of the Pure Melodies." Ness and Ninten growled in anger. Cyrus put his power embedded hands on their shoulders. "Easy.." Pollyanna boldly took a step forward. "What do you mean?! We're all PSI users, just let us help you!" Pokey's face shied back into the water. "You don't understand. Just leave me alone." That teared it. Pollyanna ran up to the tower and patted her hands on it. "We aren't leaving,Pokey! Not until you give us back our ocean!"  
A hand grabbed her shirt. "Ah!" She gasped as a clone of herself stepped out of the water. "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" It screamed in Pokey's voice. Pollyanna screamed as she was thrusted into Cyrus's arms. Behind the Water Pollyanna, three clones of the Pure Melodies appear. "Greg, Kids, Stay behind us. We'll handle this." Ninten commanded, his core glowing. The retired rocker shouted. "Sounds good to me!" As he hid behind a rock. Pollyanna, Tony and Lion all stayed behind the Melodies.  
The three PSI Users summoned their respective weapons. Ninten's spear, Ness's whip and Cyrus's gauntlets. The water clones mirrored the action. "Ruh-oh." Ness imitated one of those animals from some T.V Show Pollyanna watches. "Stand together. Hold your ground and DON'T let them separate us." Speaking too soon, Water Cyrus punched the actual Cyrus away. The real Cyrus passed the two kids. "Cyrus!" Pollyanna called. Leaving a trail of kicked up dust and a long crater, Cyrus stood up. He cracked his neck. The Water Cyrus charged at the real one and the second their gauntlets collided, a crack in the already unstable ground appeared. Grunting, Cyrus and the Water Cyrus kept each other on par, with mirrored punching. Cyrus ducked and when the Water Cyrus punched he recoiled back up and punched its face! Before he could retract his fist, the water drops formed the head back and trapped his hand. The Water Cyrus grabbed him by his weapon and threw him against the rock. He charged back to his opponent.

A whip encircled around the rock. Ness flung the rock at his clone. But it's non skeletal form was able to dodge them easily. Finding his own rhythm, he kept the rock strategy up. He threw a large rock straight at its abdomen but the Water Ness grew a hole in its stomach to dodge it. Ness stamped his foot down. "COME ON!" He yelled as if he was losing a video game. The water whip encircled around his ankle. "Oh man…." The Water Ness pulled the Melody into a face-plant in the sand. In the dust, his PSI Core glowed. Playing his best card, Ness shape-shifted into his wrestler persona. "The Runaway." Smirking he called. "AS LONG AS WE'RE PLAYIN' FAIR!" He moved his arms away to clear the smoke. He jumped into the air, buckling his knees to drop on his clone.

With battle cries, Ninten blocked his carbon copy's attack and attempted to slash at it. With a spin of his spear, he cut the Water Ninten in half. Looking up at his work, he gave a laugh. It soon faltered as the water spun, revealing two Water Ninten's. If he wasn't battling, he would've face palmed. "Ugh.." His core glowed again and he pulled out another spear for his left hand. "I hate fighting me!"

Water Pollyanna changed into puddles to move, as Lion's sonic waves attempted to hit it. Pollyanna grabbed her water gun and Tony boldly yelled. "C'mon Lion!" Pollyanna added. "You can take me!" The unspoken, " _Right?"_ went unnoticed. The Water Pollyanna shot Lion into her father's van. "Aww, Not the van!" Greg exclaimed as he ran over to the vehicle

The two kids looked at each other and yelled simultaneously "REVENGE!" They ran over to the clone and attacked. Pollyanna shot her water gun and Tony threw some debris. Using both its hands, Water Pollyanna captured both their heads in a bubble of water. Their legs desperately kicked for the ground and their lungs called for air. "KIDS!" Greg shouted. Pollyanna's hair covered her eyes, but she could make out her friend losing his air. "Mgh!" She wanted to scream as she kicked. They, suddenly, fell onto the sand. Her father had run the clone over. Tony coughed and she took in large intakes of air. She moved onto her knee to see his safety. Her father's head appeared through the window of the near busted van "Is this a _NORMAL_ magical mission?! Because i'm not so sure if I'm comfortable on letting you go one these any mooore!" His syllable was stretched into a scream as the Pollyanna shot a powerful wave of water underneath it, making it airborne. " **DAD**!" Pollyanna screamed. The van landed on it's hood, thankfully Greg opened the door and crawled out, groaning in pain. Tony and Pollyanna ran over to the retired musician. Pollyanna took her dad's head and held it up, fear and concern heavy in her eyes.

"Are you okay?(!)"

"Ohh,...I think my leg's broken...See kids this is why we wear seatbelts" Pollyanna laid her father's head down and stood up. Her eyebrows creased and the Clone Pollyanna formed another ball of water. "Pokey, I don't want to fight anymore!" She didn't want any more harm to come to her family or friends. The water ball spinning was all the no she needed. "I said…" It was shot as she moved her hand forward. " **I DON'T WANNA FIGHT!** " A blue shield materialized in front of her. It had a music not in the center. A wave of energy resounded through the battle, making the Water Pollyanna disappear. The water Cyrus fell into nothing, making the actual Cyrus look up in confusion.  
The water Ness was sitting on top of the real Ness, who was tied up in his own whip, resulting in him getting wet.  
When the water Ninten's disappeared, the true Ninten looked over at their charge and gasped. Her shield faded away and without any words, she walked over to the tower. "P-polly?" Tony questioned her behavior. She looked up and stated. "Pokey, I'm coming up to see you. So please don't drown me."

"WAIT, POLLY!" Tony screamed, but it fell on deaf ears as the hybrid jumped into the tower. A large hand appeared underneath her, encasing her in an upwards current. Too focused to worry about her breath, she waited until she's pulled into a bubble. Pokey lets some of the water go, giving her room to breath. She takes a large intake of air.  
"Pokey?" Heavy bags were under the portly PSI users eyes, his hair had been pushed back. Pollyanna could see her reflection in those mirror pools. "What are you doing?" The girl shook her head, for two reasons, to say no and to get the wet hair our of her face. "No, what are you doing?! This tower, the ocean. THIS IS CRAZY!" Her eyes softened. "Can't we just work this out…? We all should be friends." She gave a startled cry as she was pulled closer to the older PSI User.  
"Don't you know anything,Polly? Your "friends" They don't care about other gems. All _THEY_ care about is the Earth…" His tone was firm yet hurt. He turned around and let his arms fall at his side. "But I never believed in this place…" He turned around and looked up at a red star that stood out from the many stars that surrounded the growing tower. He walked to the other side of the tower, letting Pollyanna's bubble break.  
"Whoa!" Surprisingly, unlike Ninten's room, she could walk on it. She stood up and followed the portly blond. He fell to his knees and looked up. She sat on her knees and looked at him. He closed his eyes and looked down. "I just...want to go home…." She could've sworn that he was about to cry. "I-I know how important home can be…" She began. She put a hand on the water to move her position from her knees to normally sitting.  
"That's why I'm here…" She patted the ocean. "The ocean is an important part of my home. And it's here…" Pokey looked at her in shock. "I'm only using the ocean because my PSI Core is cracked. If I just stretch it far enough…" He looked down, dejectedly. "Oh, this'll never work…" Pollyanna stared at his back, where underneath, his core could be seen, cracked in half. She thought for a second. "Wait. I have healing powers! I can fix your core!" Pokey jumped and looked at the small hybrid ."You have healing powers?" He couldn't believe it. "I KNOW, RIGHT!" She laughed.  
Confused, He turned around. "Err..What should i?" Suddenly, the girl blushed. "Sorry...hold on." She brought her hand to her mouth and licked it. She pressed her saliva covered hand onto his back. The PSI user sivered. "Sorry…" His core glowed as it fixed. The PSI user stood up and let his water wings flow out. With a broad smile, Pokey turned around and used all his willpower NOT to tackle the human in a hug. "Thank you, Pollyanna!" With wide-eyes, Pollyanna wiped her hand on her pants and said. "No, prob. Bob." Pokey raised his eyebrow. "It's Pokey."

"Yeah.."

"Okay...Bye!" He said, before taking off...to go home

* * *

 ** _TOLD YA! I know Pokey's out of Character but who cares? I don't. Oh and I know he doesn't really use PSI but I REALLY wanted him to be Lapis. I couldn't think of anything to take Lion's role so He is the same! Oh and I didn't really see Duster of being Greg or Flint being Greg...So I kept him...I really like Greg. He's so cool. Maybe Duster could Be Buck Dewy? Tell me what y'all think!_**


	78. Wh-what!

_Wh-what?!- Mother 3_

* * *

What?! I..I don't get it...I'm from the past and….my parents live in my head….wait….Are they out there somewhere?! "How far?" I ask. I don't look up at Doctor Andonauts.

He had the audacity to make a noise of confusion. "How far in the future am I?!" My vision blurs and a flame in my head blares. I choke back a crack in my voice. He say something that shatters my cracking mind. "I don't know…..But I know it's far," I try to keep it together "10 Years?" I try,meekly. "Add many zeroes." Of,Pork...That means...They would've died. I'm a orphan…

My legs gave away and I cried into my hands. I lost everything...but I still have something. I felt a small pair of arms wrap around me and I buried my head into Lucas' shoulder. Usually I'm giving the comfort but he picked up how. He did what i did at the funeral 3 years ago, he whispered into my ear comforting words and rubbed circles onto my back. I feel truly loved.


	79. TV Show

_T.V Show- O.C_

* * *

Tyler and Amethyst love Steven Universe. There's no denying the the two love everything about it. Speaking of which, the two are having a heated discussion about Pearl.

"She was gonna leave Steven to fall to his death!" Tyler waved his hand dramatically, as he put a chip in his mouth. "She would've saved him, she was just indecisive because of Rose!"

The ending result is cheetos in Amethyst's hair and soda stains on Tyler's shirt.


	80. Hold Him Back

_Hold him back- STEVEN UNIVERSE AND MOTHER 3!_

* * *

The giant-hand shaped space-craft crashed into the sanctuary of the Pure Melodies. The spaceship exploded and left debris. But in the midst of the destruction, a lone maroon lion ran across the sand, in search of it's young companion. Picking up her struggling energy, he let out a roar to clear away a large blue bubble. The bubble shield disappeared allowing the four escapees to stretch. "Nice one." Cyrus said with a smile. Pollyanna smiled with that for a moment before remembering "Omigosh! I can't believe you're a fusion all the time!"

Ness was shocked and Ninten was pretty disappointed. "You met Lucas and Claus?!"

"Ah no...Cyrus Your plan…" He simply shrugged and said. "We were waitin' for your birthday." With starry eyes, Pollyanna got up. "That's okay! We can still do it! I'll just pretend I didn't know!" Ness laughed for a moment as they all got up.

The laugh was soon cut off by a large grunt and a hand clawing its way out of the debris. Giygas took a few steps towards the Pure Melodies before collapsing to his knees. If looks could kill, they'd all be regenerating (save for Pollyanna, they don't know if she can) in their cores as he said. "Don't..ngh..Don't think you've won. You only beat me, 'Cause you're a fusion! If I had someone to fuse with I'd.."  
A small grunt was heard. "Huh.." All attention called for Pokey moving a piece of debris off himself. Yelping in exhaustion, he fell to the ground. Noticing Giygas, he attempted to fly to safety. "C'mere Brat!" Only to have his ankle grabbed. Taking him by his wrist, Giygas slyly remarked "Don't fly off so soon." Pollyanna gasped and called "Pokey!" She made a move to run straight up to his face and...and...punch him in the face! But her mental threats were halted by Ness and Ninten grabbing her. "Pokey, listen. Fuse with me!" The smaller PSI user looked up in shock "What?!"

"How long did they keep you _**TRAPPED**_ here on this miserable planet?!" He took his chin with one hand and squeezed his face. With a yelp, he was dropped to the ground. He took a breath as Giygas continued. Ness kept his arms wrapped protectively around Pollyanna, Ninten had his hands on her shoulder and Cyrus Summoned his gauntlets, ready to cream him into his core. "These Psi users, their traitors to their Home-world. They kept you here. They used you." He stood up and looked at them. They were mad, yet the small face in the center was ready to burst into tears. "Now's your chance to take revenge!" Giygas loomed over the smaller PSI user. "Just say "Yes"." Pollyanna swallowed a lump in her throat, holding onto Ness's arms. "Pokey, please. Don't do it." Her voice betrayed her mind as it wavered. Pokey closed his eyes, and took a loomed in the air. He turned around and offered his hand. With a wicked grin, he harshly took it.

"NO!" Pollyanna shrieked, the dam breaking. Giygas held his hands and spun him. It wasn't as happy as when Lucas found Claus. He dipped the smaller and looked up with his PSI core glowing. A inhuman (well that makes sense) grin faced at the Melodies. Their form became a giant man. His hair covered half of his face and it was a pale yellow. His attire composed of battle armor that looked like overalls. He had two torsos which gave him the feel of a centaur...Whimpering in fear, the Pure Melodies were frozen as, with a cackle, he drew his hand backwards and used Pokey's hydrokinesis. Suddenly, a blast of water formed a chain around his arm. Confused, the fusion went "What, huh?!" As a cross of water chains went around his chest. "Agh!" It pulled against them as he was pulled towards the ocean. The Pure Melodies stared in shock. The fusion was pulled to a stop and standstill. "What are you doing!" He asked the other side of his fusion. His voice sounded more like Pokey's when he said. "I'm _**DONE**_ being everyone's prisoner!" Two more water hands came out of the salty body of water.  
"Now you're _**MY**_ prisoner! _**AND I'M NEVER LETTING YOU GO!"**_ He took his own legs and tripped himself. Thrashing, the fusion clawed with his big hands to get a hold of the sand. Once in the water, the Melodies ran over to the screaming fusion. Tears began to leak down Pollyanna's face as she called "POKEY!" Pokey made no move to yell any comfort. " _ **LET'S STAY ON THIS MISERABLE PLANET, AS ZAVERAN!**_ " His head was pulled under water. Cyrus was first to break the silence after he was gone. "Yikes…..they are not good for each other." Ninten could hear the slight waver as he grabbed his arm like a child. Possibly from the younger twin...Pollyanna's phone went off...A very distressed voice came into her ears as she answered. "Polly!? I got your message. What's going on?! Polly?"

* * *

 ** _Yeah...Lion is maroon because Pollyanna's mother always wore maroon. But her color is blue._**


	81. Play Along

_Play Along- STEVEN UNIVERSE AND MOTHER 3 (AHHH)_

Pollyanna hid on the beam of the house part of the temple. _Any moment IN!_ On cue, Cyrus warped in with a bubbled red core. "Polly." His voice was firm as usual. He scanned the room. One side of him said. _She's not here...C'mon, let's put this away, we'll show her later._

 _Wait, hold on. Let's play with her, Claus._

He turned towards the temple door and heard movement. Bingo. He turned around and stepped past the warp pad. "Polly." His tone was more teasing now. On the beam, Pollyanna had to use one hand to hang on to the beam and one to cover her mouth. "Come out. You know I can sense you."

"POLLY POUNCE!" She called as she dropped onto his broad shoulders. She looked down on him. "I got you!" He smiled and replied "You got me." She shuffled closer and covered his shade covered eyes "And now you're blind!" He chuckled. "Tiny hands, my only weakness." He grabbed the child and brought her to in front of him. She saw the orange bubble and asked "What did you do t'day?" He sat down on the sofa. "Tell me what you think I did." Her eyes lit up and she went off on a tangent about a fox man and Ultimate Ringo, who voice she made sounds way too much like that Fryman teen she hangs out with. Cyrus smiled as she finished. "Yup, that's pretty much it." He could hear the certain older twin brother laugh his lungs out. "Really?!"

"No."


	82. Do You Know Me?

_Do you know me?- Steven Universe and Mother 3 (I LIKE THIS, SRSLY)_

* * *

Terrified, Pollyanna held the Sky beetle close. Anna sat close by, baaing for the beetle. "Will you be quiet! I want to be digested in peace." She couldn't believe this. She was supposed to be peace keeper and she got eaten by a huge bird...What freaking next?! Two arms punched the bird and they felt around. She screamed and got up and ran away from them. They punctured the bird again and grabbed Anna. "No, Anna!" She called for the mountain goat. She was grabbed herself and pulled out of the bird. A large man kicked away from the bird as it disintegrated into orb shards. The large man splashed against the water and put the goat down. He got up and looked up. He didn't acknowledge the stare he was being held at. His black hair was styled into a messy floof but had order to it. He wore a yellow shirt with blue lightning strikes, like Ness's shirt but.. "Jaylon?" He didn't answer as the orb shards formed into beaks with wings...They dived at the two (Three?) but the four armed PSI User wasn't going to stand there. He did a few back flips and with graceful agility and a strong grip on the screaming child slid down the mountain in seconds where it took hours for their uncombined selves to climb up. They jumped across the gap Pollyanna nearly lost her life on and landed to set Pollyanna down. " ." He commanded, It held the stubbornness of Ness and the commanding nature of Ninten. Their (his?) PSI cores glowed and summoned a whip and spear, combining them to a bow. Using two hands to hold it and two hand to draw it, Jaylon notched an arrow. A bright aura surrounded the fusion as Pollyanna dug her nails into the grass to stay put. He released the arrow and it expanded once it hit the center of the flock, poofing and bubbling them all. The giant man walked over to their charge and extended one of his hands. Starry- eyed, she took the hand and, suddenly very shy asked. "Um...Do you know me?" He chuckled. "All you wanna do. Is see me turn into." She gasped. "A giant person."

* * *

 _ **I really wanted to do the Opal scene! All fusions will have super unique names. Like**_

 _ **Opal (Amethyst and Pearl)- Jaylon (Ness and Ninten)**_

 _ **Suglite (Amethyst and Garnet)- Malaki (Ness and Cyrus)**_

 ** _Malachite (Lapis Lazuli and Jasper)- Zaveran (Pokey and Giygas)_**

 ** _Garnet (Ruby and Sapphire out of romance)- Cyrus (Lucas and Claus out of not wanting to be separated again.)_**

 ** _But...Stevonnie (Steven and Connie)- Pollanny (Tony and Pollyanna Owo)_**


	83. Scar

_Scars-Mother 3_

* * *

Pollyanna usual kept her arm on, unless she goes into water. She looked at the two sleeping kids and sighed. No sleep tonight. Not today...1 year ago today was the day she woke up with...these for appendages. She went outside and climbed a tree. She sat in it, much like before….She messed with her bolts on her right arm. Call it a habit. She removed it and set it in her lap. She looked at the stump. She was told to check on them but she didn't want to look at them…..She moved it up and down. She tried to clench her fist but...nothing happened. She tried to do SOMETHING. Nothing. She curled up on herself. She knows the harsh truth. That she will live like this for the rest of her days. She grabs her hair in frustration. With a cry, she threw the arm away. She knows that she has to go pick it up before a caribou eats it, but she decides that, for the first time in a long time, she'll sleep in a tree.


	84. A low tide

_A Low tide- MOTHER 3 & STEVEN UNIVERSE (YESH)_

* * *

Pollyanna climbed up onto the cliff overlooking the temple. She threw her phone next to her, and thought _. Tony'll flip! Dad freaked out. How can I put this._ Pain shot in her eye and she covered it. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Apple Kid….or Mason Fryman as his real name states. "Oh hey Mason."

"Didn't you here? Mayor Wellsmith is calling everyone back to the city, we can go home!" He looked up at the sky, while her gaze stayed at the ocean and wreckage. Well, half her gaze. "Oh...You come here to brood too, don't you?" She looked at him and raised her eyebrow. "Brood?"

"Mm-hmm. It's what people like us do. Suffer quietly, locking away the knowledge no one else can bear."

"Hm.." She sits down on the grass.

"As an aficionado of the weird yourself, you've probably noticed ordinary people fear the cold leaded anchor of the truth. The abyss is no Sunday swan ride." Mason shook his head.

"I-i know! My dad freaked out when I told him!" _Maybe I was too blunt…_

" it's a good reminder. This is no easy path we've chosen here. There are... sacrifices. Look at them all down there, Polly. It's our duty to let those simple people live out their simple lives, without ever knowing the burden of being friends with us." She closed her eyes….She loves her friends but..should she even have them? She looked up at Apple Kid. "At least we can be there for each other.." She smiled. He suddenly ran a hand through his curly red hair. " Is that giant hand from the sky sitting _right_ in the middle of the _beach_?! I gotta get some of this for my blog!" She saw him run off and sighed.  
She listened to her phone ring. She covered her ears. "Noo!" She moaned. She picked it up and began to finger through her photos. A few selfies, Some fun at the beach that they had to seal, Her sneaking up on him to snap some surprise photos. "Everyone told me life's precious, on the Earth. That means you, so I have to protect you." Realization struck her. "What if you get hurt, what would I do?! I don't want that for you!" His number flashed along with her ringtone. She dropped it as if it burned her. She ran a hand through her odd hair. _What am i going to tell you. You're better off not knowing the trouble I'm in. I don't want you to worry, about what I've seen about where I've just been. S_ he looked at her phone and with teary eyes, picked it up. Accept or decline...She placed her finger on the screen and moved it to the side. She ignored the call. She stood up and pocketed her phone. Hair flowing in the wind, she turned around and headed home.

* * *

 ** _I remembered Apple Kid (Mason, because I have no idea if he has a real name) and made him Ronaldo. Orange Kid(William will be his real name) will be Peedee i guess! Her hair...it's regular hair, her powers are what makes it weird._**


	85. Merciless

_Merciless- Mother 3_

* * *

Target-Needle. Mission Status-Incomplete.

* * *

 **don'tdothis. Pleasestopandletthemhelpus.**

* * *

Unidentified Speaker. It's familiar,though… Malfunction…

 _._ Interloper and enemy present. Use force and complete objective.

* * *

 _ **Claus...I don't want to hurt you…**_

* * *

Complete objective. Pull Needle, Destroy the enemy.

Subject Lucas is crying, tell him it's….okay?

* * *

 _ **Claus…**_

 _ **Lucas…**_

* * *

New speaker...So...familiar...No! I am a drone. I have to complete my objective.

* * *

 _ **CLAUS,PLEASE!**_

* * *

New defendant. Familiar….Playing with her is fun...What? ATTACK!

* * *

 _ **AH! C-claus! PLEASE,please listen! We are your friends! LUCAS MISSES YOU! I HATE SEEING YOU LIKE THIS!**_

Oh, dragon, what am i doing! I'm..i'm hurting my…..family? Ngh. Overheat of core chip. I have to go to them!


	86. Seeing Red

_Seeing Red- Mother 3_

* * *

I've had it. Waves slosh around in my brain as I speak, but I have no idea what the heck I'm saying. Funny, with how steamed I am, I would think explosions would be what I'm hearing. "Yo...mo...r..c...oming..ho..me" My eyes narrow at the man. I see the confusion because he doesn't know. HOW COULD HE NOT KNOW?! Claus is a 10 year old! I know because Lucas is 10. He tore me away from them so I couldn't be there for him. Never had I tried so hard to put a positive spin on a mistake. But now...NO! This was all intentional. He could've had his porkheads take him back to the village were we could've helped him just fine! How dare he hurt Lucas like leaving him in a world he doesn't understand,alone?! Leaving me to sit in a cell for three years, THREE YEARS, and not even treat my injuries. Dr. Andonaut, haha! He was the only person "on your side" that actually helped me! SO GO BACK TO THE PIT YOU CAME FROM! I find myself running towards the elevator, obviously needing to calm down from...that.


	87. Gun Fight

_Gun Fight- Mario._

* * *

Fawful stared at his opponent. His masked face was smiling, but from his body language, he could tell he was ready to battle. His hands are what Fawful had to laugh at. He said that they are his only needed weapon. He grabbed his laser gun, "Are you sure, Jester of Stupidity? You don't want to bring hands to a gunfight."


	88. Dragon

_Dragon- Mother 3_

* * *

I look at family. So supportive, yet they are all scared. I can tell, I'm scared too. Everyone gives me encouragement. Pollyanna gave me a kiss on the forehead. I walk up to the needle. With a deep breath, I wrap my hands around the warm needle and shift my feet. With minimal effort, I force it out of the ground. Before I even realize I'm falling forward, I'm caught in a pair of familiar hands. "is he okay?!" The voices were distorted….."yeah, he's just unconscious" So...quiet.\

My scenery changes to a groundless, sort of spacelike terrain. I walk forward, silent. Light illuminates my path as I walk it. "Lucas Ryuka." A voice calls. I stay silent and let it speak. Memories appear, earning my glances but I don't stop. "Timid." It showed me hiding behind a tree and a loving yet small shadow trying to coax me to just hold the spider saying it can't hurt me. I keep walking.  
"Unsure." Hate. It can consume you. I turn my head to my shouting twin before running off in opposite directions.  
"Patient." 3 years of staring out a window, helping Dad, defending his name…..All while waiting for them to come home…  
"Reassuring" I look at the images of me intertwine with metal, false fingers. Calming her to get her mind straight before dragging her along. Well…..She kinda told me straight up nothing I could possibly do would keep her from coming.  
"Brave." Hardly….But it showed me running forward at Porky and attacking him. Not once had I cried during that battle… "You had proved to me that you are worthy of pulling the needles." A large dragon appears in front of me. It was a neither dark nor light. "You have one final choice to make….I can destroy everything here or Rebuild it the way you please." Is that even a choice anymore?


	89. Through The fire

_Through the Fire- Mother 3._

* * *

I was sliding on my magenta flats with the sun making them shine when Hinawa called my name. I quickly flew downstairs and saw her looking out the window at something..red and orange. "What's wrong?!" She ran over to me and gave me a hug then she held me by the shoulders. "I want you to grab the twins and run! Protect them, please." I looked at her with fear and confusion. What about her?! "But-"

"NOW!" I jolted at her tone. I ran upstairs and burst into the room. Lucas and Claus looked at me like i was insane as i screamed "Shoes now! Quickly!" I watched as they slid on their sneakers and i grabbed their hands. I pulled them ahead and went through the door. In utter horror, i stared at the forest i used to call home. Flames danced around and the fear was omnipresent as Lucas squeezed my hand for dear life and I could feel Claus' heartbeat speed. I ran from the house and I heard the roars of a beast. Reverting back to my forest survival instincts, I shoved the two boys behind me protectively and thought _The roars are coming from the east..This way it is!_

I pushed them ahead and we ran into the fiery abyss that once was a solace. The sound of coughing, my heartbeat and raced thoughts were all things i heard but one thing that stood out was Lucas' crying. I had to be the rational one, I can't freak or break down now. "Lucas!" I call for him in shaky and panty breaths, I may be fit for my age but smoke inhalation slows you down. "We are..Going to be..fine!" I say as I pant in between words.

"AH!" I hear a blood-chilling shriek blast through the burning forest. Claus stopped and we ran a little ahead. "Mom! We have to go back!" I hear the roars coming our way, I pull him ahead as i hear the sickening crack of a breaking root. "We can't! Keep going!" I have no time, we need to run. The tree breaks and with a deafening boom cracks as i feel a additional burn in a greater degree burn on my back. We all scream and run as fast as our short legs can carry us. I grabbed their wrists and we are forced into a shaky stop. I look down and i can feel something charging at us. "Take A deep breath!" They stare at me like i'm insane. "Trust me!" I cry. Lucas was on a mental breakdown in the moment so he, wanting so bad for it to stop, grabs my hand. I reach for Claus' hand and when the booming gets too close for our comfort, he grabs it and we jump. I feel the refreshing water hit my skin and i look up to see that rain had begun to fall. I kick my legs forward to get a start and I pull a flailing Lucas closer and motion for him to swim up. We do so and then it hits me. Claus should have surfaced. I take another deep breath and look underneath the water. I swim forward and see a sinking, shocked silhouette. I refrained from shrieking out of impulse. I swim forward and thank anyone that he's conscious, just shocked. I grab his hand and point to the surface. I start to feel that uncomfortable feeling as we both swim up to get some air. Claus coughs and sputters and I do the same. Lucas swims over to us and we all embrace. Lucas buries his head into my shoulder out of pure fear that I would disappear. I haven't been more scared in my life that I would let go.


	90. On the Run

_On the Run- STEVEN UNIVERSE AND MOTHER! (yay…)_

* * *

Ness led the small hybrid to a forlorn place. It had the feel of….a factory. It's a vast canyon. She squinted. _What is this place?_ Was the only thing that went through her head as she stepped on a twig, watching as it crumbled into dust. "Here we are!" He chuckled and adjusted his hat. "The Kindergarden." It was pretty devoid of life. "Whadda think?" He turned to her companion with a smile. Hiding her apprehension, she gave her best smile and said "Pretty great!"

"Sure is!" He grabbed her arm and led her down the canyon. Once at the bottom, she couldn't hold her questions. "What is this place, Ness?" The Melody shrugged his shoulders. "It's kinda where I'm from.." His smile never left. She remembered the conversation from this morning. "I-i thought PSI Users are from Space."

"Ness and Cyrus were, but I'm from here. Like you!" His voice rose a few octaves before he gasped. His eyes lit up. "CHECK IT OUT!" He ran ahead. Smiling at his brightness, Pollyanna pushed her hair aside and ran his hand over a rock. "Oh man!" He laughed. "I've missed this guy! It's my climbing rock!"

"Uh..Hi!" She squeaked at it. Ness pointed at a smaller rock "That..that's my sittin' rock!" He pointed at some pebbles. "That WAS a rock that i kicked into little rocks!" Pollyanna looked up at the older one, who began to climb up the rock and asked. "How long did you live here?" He looked up and smiled. "For a while, I guess. At least Until I met your mom and the others." He closed his eyes and basked in the nostalgia.  
Then, he leaned backwards and jumped off the rock, running in different direction. Pollyanna's smile falters as she looked at a abandoned giant piece of technology. "What is that?!" Ness went off his course and put his hand on it. Pollyanna made her way over as he explained. "Eh. Just some ol' gem junk. Probably busted by now." Growing stressed and scared, she mimicked his action as he continued towards his route. "Yo, Polly!" She gave the Melody her attention. "Look!" He was standing next to a small hole, about his size. 'It's the hole I came out of!" She ran over and raised an eyebrow. "W-what?"

"It's my hole!" He said, pulling the "L". He let himself slid inside. "Look! It's me sized!" She pulled at her hair and looked inside it. "Ah." Ness sighed. "Still gots that good hole smell." Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "SO..you came out...of this hole." She spoke carefully. He looked at her with a dumb look. "This is where I was made, dude. One day- POP!- out of this hole." He popped his mouth and flicked his hands. She took a step back and stared at all the holes. It's not true…."So...what about all these other holes?"

The familiar sound of a warp pad filled the child's ears. She didn't even notice the pad surrounded by purple crystals. "There you are!" Ninten was the one standing on top of it. He looked around, seemingly scared. He jumped down anyways. Ness climbed out of his hole and grumbled. "Here comes the fun police."

Pollyanna began to run to the taller PSI user as he said. "Cyrus said you'd be here. But i didn't want to believe it." He stopped at her side and motioned to the youngest. " _WHAT_ were you _thinking_ bringing Pollyanna to….Kindergarten." He seethed it through his teeth. He didn't meet the tallers eyes as he kicked a rock. "We were in the neighborhood." Ninten was met with a small poke. He looked at their young charge. "Was Ness really made here?" Instead of answering her, he turned to the shorter Melody. "How much did you teach her?!" He raised his voice. Ness spoke quietly. "What? You mean about the bad thing?" He feigned secretive fright. "How this bad place is where bad PSI User came to grow more PSI Users? Is that what you're talking about?!" He stared at the Melody. "They grew other PSI Users here!?" Pollyanna's hair got in her face as she threw her head up. "Ness! She isn't ready!" He scolded. Ness ignored him as he walked around him. "Oh Don't worry, Pollyanna! Everything's just fine!" Ninten glared at his back "Ness!"

"It all worked out!" He advanced towards the frightened child. "We won!"

" Ness, stop!."

"Then We shut this place down." She took a step back, flinching slightly as he got into her face. "So the Earth would be safe from parasites like _**ME!"**_ He smiled creepily in her face. A hand blocked her view. "NESS! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ninten yelled as he put himself in front of the child, arms spread. She grabbed his arm and looked up at him, "Ninten?" Her voice rose a few octaves. Ninten kneeled next to her and placed his hand on her face. "Pollyanna, I am so sorry. I never wanted you to see this horrible place." Ness's head was ducked so the bill of his hat was in his face. "Then why don't you just leave!?" He yelled. He summoned his whip and slammed it at Ninten. Pollyanna screamed in unison with him as he was thrown into the old gem junk. He fell onto his hands and knees. He looked up, angrily. "Admit it! I'm just an embarrassment to you!" He swung his whip again, but he dodged out of the way, slicing the leg of the old machine. Ninten rolled until he was adjacent to the two smallest Melodies. Pollyanna grabbed Ness by the shoulder, teary-eyed, and plead "Ness, please, wait!" Ness grabbed her by the shirt and tossed her recklessly aside. The young girl screamed as she tumbled to the grainy summoned his spear and yelled. "I don't want to fight you!" Ness only replied with. "I wouldn't wanna fight me neither!" He curled up into a Spin Dash and sent himself towards the Melody. He rolled out of the way and on his knees, shot ranged shots from the tip of his spear at him. Ness's Dash ended at the point that he was in the air, he brought his whip down. Ninten simply stepped out of the way and stepped on the whips end, slicing it in two.

Pollyanna got to her feet and ran towards the two. "GUYS STOP!" She cried. "STAY OUTTA THIS!" Ness screamed at her as he sent the broken whip at her. "Ah!" She screamed as her legs were taken out from underneath her. He rolled out of the way as Ninten jumped over to him. He attempted to get his legs but he dodged each hit. He kicked the younger in the face, sending him backwards. He looked up,on his hands and knees. Twirling his spear, Ninten declared. "Ness, stop this! You can't beat me!"

"I DON'T CARE!" He screamed as he summoned two whips and sent them to wrap around his spear. "I'm not gonna let you stand there and remind me about everything I HATE about myself!" He cracked his whip like reigns, sending waves of energy at Ninten. Pollyanna got the whip out from her legs and got up, running towards the two. Ninten was thrown backwards into the gem tech and fell onto his side. He attempted to get back up as Ness came over to him. "I never asked for it to be this way." He was crying now. Hot tears rolled down his face, dripping off his chin. "I never asked to be made!"

"Ness…" Orange and blue hair obstructed his view. "Ness, please! I can't stand to see you hurt each other! I get that you're upset but please stop!" Her face was scraped up but she could care less. The sliced leg of the gem junk began to collaspe. The trio turned their heads to look at it. They gasped and Pollyanna summoned her bubble….which Ness was on the outside off. "NESS!" Her shriek echoed off the bubble, hurting Ninten's heart and ears. "NESS! NESS!" She banged her hand on the blue bubble as Ness ran in one direction. The path cleared, leaving Ninten having his mouth covered in shock and Pollyanna crying. She dispelled the bubble and ran forwards "Ness!?" She cried. "W-where are you?!" She ran over to his hole and moved a rock aside. "Ness."

His back was too her. "Go away. I'm bad and you shouldn't be around me."

"W-what? That's ridiculous! I don't know what this all is but-"

"Exactly. You don't. 'Cause if you did. You wouldn't be talking to me…" He hid his head into his knees. Pollyanna stepped out of the hole and looked at Ninten, who had came over. "Ninten, you need to get in here."

"W-"

She pointed at him ."You got to talk to him." Ninten crouched into his knees and crawled into the small hole. "Ness." He thought his words carefully. "I had no idea you've been upset about this.." But not carefully enough. "What?!" His voice cracked. He looked up. "You had no idea?!" New tears made their way onto Ness's face. He gestured to the hole. " This is, like, my entire existence! You want to pretend that none of this ever happened!" He slid his hands underneath his hat and held his hair"You think I'm just a big mistake!"

Ninten gasped with realization, "No,no. Ness…" He said in a almost maternal tone, something he earned from raising Pollyanna. "You aren't the mistake. You're just the...byproduct of a ...big mistake." He was earned with an angry glare. He backtracked. " No, that's not- I... I just never thought of _this_ as _you_. None of this is your fault. You didn't build this place." Ness was floored at his little rant about his birthplace. "I-I'm sorry,Ness. I hope you can forgive me. You're the one good thing that came out of this mess." He blushed and looked at the younger with a small, but genuine, smile. " I always thought you were proud of that." He held out his hand to the smaller. He looked up at it in surprise. He took it and Pollyanna moved over. Once out. Ness straighten his hat, only for it to fall off as he wrapped his arms around Ninten's waist. He immediately returned it. Hand in hand, they teleported home, Pollyanna stated that she wanted to sleep in a bed...

* * *

 _ **THIS EPISODE KILLED ME. OoOoO I'm a ghost! Yeah, The Gem Kindergarten would be a Core Kindergarten. PSI Users can be created from another core power. at the Kindergarten.**_


	91. Drowning

_Drowning-Mother 3_

* * *

We hit the water like bricks. Pollyanna tried to pull Lucas into reality because he was freaking out. I sank to the bottom. What the heck was that! It was green and large. Metal.

I saw metal.

Red.

I saw red that wasn't fire.

My lungs are going to give away….What the heck do i do? Suddenly, someone is tugging at me. pulling me up. It's her. She's grabbing a hold of my shirt and pulled my until I was floating, so she could move to grab me by the waist and swim to the surface. We broke the surface and both gasped. She coughed and I sputtered. Lucas swam to us in record time..

.

.

.

What do I do?


	92. All I have

_All I have- Mother 3_

* * *

I sit next to the unconscious blond. I sigh and slam my head down onto my hands. I know that Lucas is my only tie to sanity. If he...no, not even gonna think it- I would go off the deep end. I realize that if this was reversed...Claus and Lucas I mean, Would Claus have stuck by me? I try to tune out the voices. I learnt their names but right now...I just want to be alone in my mind. I finger a golden lock. "You're impossible, ya know that?" I chuckle. "You've done the impossible...Made me trust humanity and even come to love it." I take solace in the gentle rise of his chest. Grief never really got to sit with me...I still _feel_ like a 10 year old. I never got to grieve for her. I won't cry, "No crying 'til the end" they say. But...I don't think that will work this time. I grab his hand and put it to my forehead. "No crying until the end…" I shuttered,

I broke the saying already.


	93. Give Up

_Give Up- O.C_

* * *

Rako looked at his friends as they packed. Amethyst asked for the thousandth time if he was sure. "I'm prim positive." Peridot held a hand out to him. "I'll see you around." He told her. "She'll really miss you." I know who she's talking about…"So sor-" Her finger was on my lips. "No. It's your choice." His father beckoned the heroes that it was time to go to the temple. Amethyst stayed in the back, every 5 seconds she looked backwards. She wants him to continue with them. Peridot grabs her hand and tells her to come on.

Once out of sight, Rako and his father go over plans of the next expedition. "Is something wrong, Rako?"

"I-I have to go to them." He was staring at a beeping stone. "I thought you wanted to stay."

"Dad, something's wrong. Ayano's stone doesn't blare for no reason."

He got up and began to run to the temple.


	94. Last Hope

_Last Hope-Mother 3_

* * *

Ness and Paula held their young daughter's hands as they passed through the gate to Saturn Valley. It was summer vacation so Pollyanna and her family were visiting Saturn Valley. The ebony haired girl's blue gray eyes lit up when she saw Doctor Andonauts. "ANDY!" She called and ran up to him. The Doctor jumped but calmed once he realized his nickname. He held his arms out to his surrogate Grandchild. "Hey Polly Pumpkin!" They embraced and laughed. Ness and Paula caught up to the two. "I have no idea what you did to her to make her call you "Andy.'" Ness joked as he ruffled her hair. "His last name is Andonauts so Andy!" She exclaimed. Paula laughed as the Mr. Saturn's caught her eye. She ran over to one she called "Mr. Runt." She picked up the little and set it on her hair. They all laughed as the little lightbulb danced around with the Saturns. The adults chatted and Pollyanna attempted to speak "Saturnese." They had no idea where she came up with these things but they thought they were adorable as heck. "Girl cute! Girl best friend!" Mr. Runt jumped on her head. "Runt cute! Runt best friend!"

She said in a voice like a Mr Saturn. Paula and Ness turned their heads to check on her and gasped when they heard a familiar tune blare. Mr. Runt squealed in fear and Pollyanna was confused as why it ran off. "POLLYANNA GET OVER HERE!" Her mother screamed. She didn't hear. The music was way too loud. Ness ran over to her and grabbed her. He dashed out of the way of a giant landing ship. A man older than Paula and younger than Ness stepped out of it. He was wearing a outfit that made him look like a king. Ness, Paula and Doctor Andonauts were shocked that he chose this day to get revenge. Pollyanna wriggled out of her father's grasps and ran over to the man. Ness and Paula shouted her to stop. The man stared at the girl who was staring at her. "Who are you?" She asked innocently. The man guffawed. "Little Nessy and Paula conceived a child? And not even she knows my name? I'm hurt, Ness." The girl tilted her head to the side. She gave a noise of confusion when the man got on one knee and cupped her chin under his hand. "Little girl."

"My name's Pollyanna. Not little girl."

" _Pollyanna_ , My name is Porkmenius Alloys Minch! The best and most awesomest kid around!"

"Awesomest isn't a word. Andy said that you have to use Most Awesome and You aren't a kid." She stated, matter-of-factly

She whimpered slightly when he grasped her chin harder. "Hey! I don't need grammar lessons from a 3 year old!" Ness ran over to him and took his daughter. Paula also ran over to him and blared a PK Fire. "What do you want?" She said so coldly, Pollyanna shivered. He took a step back. "I just want Andy here to use that old machine there." He pointed to the time machine shaped like a Mr. Saturn. "And come with me to the future."

Pollyanna gasped. "No! The future is so far away! You'd ruin it!"

"You don't have a choice! Well you do...Give me what i want or die." The all hitched their breath. All but Pollyanna. "NO! I'LL DEFEAT YOU PUDGY MEAN MAN! MPF!" Her mouth was covered by Paula and she turned her head away. The Doctor closed his eyes behind his thick glasses and agreed. Pollyanna cried and kicked against her father's shirt. Porky laughed and went into the machine. He waited for it to be turned on. The doctor went over to the Polestars. "This future has one chance." He kneels next to Pollyanna, who Ness had set down. "We need you to come too…"

She nodded confidently. "Out of the question!" Paula reached for her only child but Ness held her back. "I love you Mommy! I love you Daddy! But this is the right thing to do!"

A blue light circled her head. Doctor Andonauts hid her in his lab coat. He stepped in and Porky joked. "How did you gain weight so fast?" _You aren't one to joke about weight…_

Doctor Andonauts adjusted the fugitive he was harboring as he typed "100 years" Pollyanna lost her grip and fell once the thing took off… Porky gasped and got up. "No don't stand!" Doctor Andonauts yelled. Porky lunged at the little girl. She screamed and rolled out of the way. Porky blindly grabbed the control panel. "Added 1000 years." A voice that sounded like a woman. Pollyanna ran from the man and she even teased him. "You can't catch me!" Even though she's smart she is still a 3 year old. Porky lunged again and Pollyanna ducked away. Even more zeroes were added. The machine shook. Pollyanna's hair's hue change from a ebony black to a neon orange. The two sputtered. It was funny to see Porky double over and his hair gray but it was painful to see Pollyanna's hair and eye color change. They both screamed and Pollyanna fell backwards. She fell out of the access port. Doctor Andonauts screams in sync with her. "POLLYANNA!"

"ANDY!..." Then she was gone…

The young child stirred. She opened her eyes and saw leaves and trees as far as she could see. She thought for a second. _Okay...My name's Pollyanna...I know that….I know that awesomest isn't a word…_ She then heard a few. "Welcome to the world!" She peeked and saw two baby carriages. People crowded them and cooed. She saw a boy who was 10 years old turn around and look at her. She jumped and ran off. "Duster! Stop staring at the trees and come say hi to…" Flint walked over to Wess and whispered into his ears. "Lucas and Claus!" Duster ran over and told Flint. "I saw a girl! She had bright orange hair with a lighting blue strike in it!" Wess scoffed. "I would know if a girl was around here and there are no little girls around here!"

Pollyanna climbed a tree and sat in it. She shook in fear and cried. _I know i don't like that!_

She looked back and heard a boys protest that he did see a girl run into the forest. She heard a adult cave and say he would go look. She gasped and ran deeper into the forest. She didn't want these people to hurt her. So she hid from the world. Until a certain blonde's sweet voice brought her out.


	95. I'm Alive

_I'm Alive- Mother 3_

* * *

Porky was floored. He took in the message.

"Uh, Your highness. Some kids took out the Mecha- Drago. They siked it on me!

I only got a name. Pollyanna.

("WHAT?...did she look like…)

Orange hair with a blue strike, small.

(Get her and bring her to me. ASAP)

Got it. I'm on it."

7 years...He assumed she was dead. He prayed that she was weak...


	96. In the Storm

_In the storm- O.C_

* * *

Amari sat in her bed, her father would be home soon. She would surprise him with the amazing art project she made with Amethyst. The rain pattered loudly on her house's roof but it didn't damper her spirits. She heard the phone ring. She got up and went into the kitchen. "Honey, can you get that?" Her mother asked. "Sure thing,Mom!" She could hear the simmering of soup. Yum! She thought as she picked up the land-line. "Is this the wife of Dimitri Amazon?"

"This is his Daughter. Hold on- (MOM IT'S FOR YOU!)" The preteen handed it off to her mother and decided to sit down on the sofa. Her mother's scream was all she needed to run back into the kitchen. Her mother was in hysterics on the ground. "Mom? What..what's wrong."

"Sweetie, go to your room. We'll talk later." She obeyed immediately. She looked at the twilight storming. Her father was in the storm….Where is he?


	97. Inverted

_Inverted- Mother 3_

* * *

Dashell walked up the steps. "Dash?" A small voice asked. He looked at the young blonde. "Yeah, Lucina?"

"You okay?" She was holding one of her ponytail. "Are you?" He asked. "Y-yeah." He pieced her together. "Worried about Claudia, aren't you?"

She nodded. He placed a hand on her chin and moved it to look at him "How many times do I have to tell you? We'll find her!"

"Yo! You guys coming?"

"Torakuma! Leave them be!" A young woman asked politely for him to leave them alone. "Fine."

"It's okay, Kainda." Dashell turned towards the door. "Ready?" He looked at his little sister. "Let's fry some pork." _It must've been a trick of the light._ Lucina thought his blue and orange hair fumed for a second. Time to face, Porka.

* * *

 ** _Yeah..._**

 ** _I decided that you can't easily spin Pollyanna into a boy's name so Dashell! Fem!Lucas is usaully, from what I see, is usually called Lucy or Luca. I played some Smash and so...Lucina. Torakuma because IDK XD Duster- Kainda because it means Hunter's Daughter or something like that._**


	98. I'm Sorry

_I'm Sorry- Mother 3_

* * *

Pollyanna slept unaware of the conflict inside her head.

In her core,3 inhabitants argued. "I want to go see him!"

"We visit him all the time!"

"Not "We" I!" He focused as hard as he could. A bright light flashed and he was looking at his daughter. "Would ya look at that." He focused and flashed to The absolutely safe capsule. The old man was sleeping. He floated down and shook his shoulder. He could actually touch him, thankfully. He opened his eyes and was taken back. "GO AWAY!" was all he needed. Ness flew away. He saw that he was crying. Once back in his daughter's core, he was swarmed by his friend and wife. _Porky….I'm so sorry._


	99. Good Ol' Days

_Good old days- Mother 3_

* * *

Pokey laughed as his brother and best friend ran over. "Have fun?" He said as his brother hugged him. "What's wrong?" He asked Ness. "It got a little hectic...Hot springs are so Unreliable." He nodded. He kneeled next to his younger brother. "You okay, Picky?" The younger nodded. "Okay I'll believe you."

"Wanna go watch some Mole Crickets try to beat each other?" Ness asked. "How about some Yo-Yo tricks?" Ness fished in his short pocket and pulled out a black, white and yellow yo-yo. "Oh, Here." He gave it to Pokey. "I was about to have it repainted, but You can play with it." Pokey thanked Ness.

Unbeknownst to them...A meteor was on the way….


	100. End

_End- ?_

* * *

A teenager sighed contently with her work. "Finally! This took much longer than expected!" She leaned backwards in her spot on the sofa, "Fight Song" by Rachel Platten, was the only noise. "Oh! Now….I have to upload this to Fanfiction." She pulled up the tab and posted.


End file.
